


Tell Me You Love Me, Please.

by computerblue



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Body Worship, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/M, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Intercrural Sex, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, Mirror Sex, Non-Penetrative Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Public Display of Affection, Quiet Sex, Reader-Insert, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-05-29 21:43:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15082331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/computerblue/pseuds/computerblue
Summary: Connor and Hank solve a big case and as fellow officers of the Detroit Police Department officers offer compliments you think you notice something about Connor. (Post-pacifist/happy ending)EDIT: I've decided to just use this to dump any Connor x Reader works that I write here. Most of them will probably be smut and are incredibly self-indulgent. All chapters are post-good/pacifist ending  and do not have a set story line (unless stated otherwise).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Connor and Hank solve a big case and as fellow officers of the Detroit Police Department officers offer compliments you think you notice something about Connor. (Post-pacifist/happy ending)

The Detroit police department office was filled with boisterous chatter and excited discussion, which was unusual for the typically serious environment. Normally, the office was filled with the sound of coffee cups, both filled and empty, clinking on the table as the exhausted DPD officers forced their systems to ingest more caffeine to stay awake.

But today was an especially momentous day. The dynamic duo, Lieutenant Hank Anderson and the CyberLife RK800 android Connor, had brought down a criminal that had been reaping terror around Detroit. The criminal, a disgruntled man upset with android’s newly granted freedom, had first starting out by attacking androids, but escalated to attacking any humans he thought were supporters of android rights. Each attack was more brutal than the last and in the end he started planning out small scale attacks on the city, setting off makeshift bombs in busy parts of town.

Every officer and detective in Detroit was put on the case, but no one was really surprised that it had been Lieutenant Anderson and Connor who had managed to take down the man. It was a dangerous case, but the two had each other’s backs and came out completely unharmed and successful.

The arrest had been such a big deal that Captain Fowler decided to turn a blind eye to his officers gathering around the human-android team. The two were being bombarded with questions and congratulations from their coworkers.

“This is a load of bullshit. Fuckers act like they’ve never solved a case before,” Hank grumbled under his breath. If Hank had acted how he wanted he would have told the crowd to fuck off and leave him alone, but truth be told he wanted Connor to have this experience of comradery. Many of the other humans in the DPD were still quite distant with Connor and Hank gave them a nasty, knowing look every time one of them made an excuse to leave whenever Connor tried to initiate conversation.

The only other person who was genuinely nice to Connor was you, the rookie. You were a newly promoted lieutenant and had been partnered up with Hank and Connor in tackling all the new cases regarding deviants. After the android uprising led by Markus was a success the three of you had been busy with cases both dangerous and simple. The three of you had become quite close and Hank sometimes complained that he felt like a babysitter instead of a detective.

Hank looked at the faces crowding his and Connor’s station. He didn’t see you there and decided to see what you had got up to before he did something that would have Fowler adding another chapter to his disciplinary record.

Hank stood up with an annoyed sigh. An officer whined out asking where he was going, eager to hear more but Hank grunted out, “Away from this shit show.”  
“Lieutenant, where are you going?” Connor stood up ready to follow Hank.  
“Stay here and indulge these assholes. I’m too tired for this shit.” Hank waved off the android and disappeared past the crowd.

Hank spotted you off in the corner of the room sipping on a cup of coffee. Your eyes were trained on Connor, a proud smile on your face.  
“You look goofy, kid” Hank leaned against the wall next to you, lightly elbowing you in the arm. He studied your face with a small side smile.

“Did he do well, Hank?” you asked, eyes never leaving the android who you had grown to know as your boyfriend.  
Connor was absolutely glowing. He was answering and addressing everyone’s questions and comments with calculated, professional responses. Fit for an android of his caliber, but there was a warmth in him that was distinctly alive- human. Every time someone congratulated him or praised him on his work and abilities he sat up a little straighter and the corners of his mouth twitched, threatening to turn his professional smile into a cheesy, bashful one. Each compliment seemed to make his chest puff out a little and you hummed to yourself, an eyebrow raising as an interesting thought popped into your mind.

“I’m fine thanks for asking,” Hank huffed back at you sarcastically, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms.   

“I’m sorry Hank, but I know you’re fine. At least you seem to be better now that you’re here and not in the middle of that crowd” you nudged your chin in the direction of his desk and chuckled at the grumpy older man.

“Yeah, well you could at least pretend to care about someone besides your little boy toy,” Hank laughed reaching over and ruffled your hair.

You swatted him away with your free hand and looked up at Hank with a pout, “Quit it, you know I care about you and everyone in the DPD just like I care about Connor.”

“Oh drop it with that shit, I know you and the boy have been getting cozy with each other.”  
You glanced at the lieutenant out of the corner of your eye, quickly bringing your coffee mug up to your mouth to hide your flushing face. Hank laughed at you and patted your shoulder. You knew he meant well and couldn’t lie that it made your heart flutter that your relationship with Connor wasn’t some secret hidden from everyone. It also made you happy to hear him refer to Connor in such a friendly, loving manner. He really had taken in the android like he was his own son and it seemed to be having a positive impact on the jaded old man. He needed it.

Both of you had settled into a comfortable silence for a minute when Hank spoke up again.  
“He did well.”  
“What?” you had forgot you even asked a question.  
“The boy, Connor. He did a damn great job, if we’re being honest.” Hank shook his head with a smile. It was small, but you could see and feel the pride coming from the man. A similar albeit larger smile graced your features as well.

 You both looked over to Connor who had briefly tuned out the barrage of questions and cheers to lock eyes with you. You gave him a little smile and wave.

He looked like he wanted to join you and Hank, but stayed in his seat with his hands in his lap and turned back to answer more questions.

“Alright everyone! You still have jobs to do. Get back to work!” Captain Fowler yelled from his doorway. Immediately everyone scrambled to get back to their own desks. They all knew better than to be on the Captain’s bad side. You also headed back to your desk to start on all the paperwork regarding the now closed case.

And just like that the Detroit Police Department had returned to its usual routine.

“Hank!” Captain Fowler shouted at the two.  
“Shit” Hank hissed out and ran his hand down his face. Connor stood up from his seat and looked from Hank to Captain Fowler.

“Good job today. Take the rest of the night and tomorrow off. You earned it.”

Hank nodded his head with a smug smirk and Connor thanked the captain with a polite nod of his head.

You were happy for both of them. The captain was right. They _did_ deserve it. Right as you had logged into your computer the captain boomed out your name. You peeked over your screen at him nervously.  
"You’re part of their team too, go.”

The captain closed the door of his office and returned to his desk. Your face lit up and you looked over to Hank. He just rolled his eyes and continued to get ready to leave. You walked over to their shared area with an enthusiastic skip in your step.

“Well aren’t I lucky. I get to enjoy the rewards of your hard work,” you laughed out, leaning on Connor’s desk. Connor stood at your side still in the same spot from when Captain Fowler addressed him.    
“Don’t say that. If it weren’t for you we would not have been able to apprehend the suspect,” Connor looked at you with a tiny crease in his brows.

“Oh come on, Connor. Everyone in Detroit knows that you two would have caught the guy soon,” you shrugged and smiled at the android.

He took a step closer to you saying your name, “I’m sorry but that’s not true. Not everyone in Detroit knows who Lieutenant Anderson and I are. And without you we would not have caught the suspect tonight. Best case scenario it would have been another week.” Connor had placed his hand on your arm at your elbow. The two of you made eye contact and you could see the determination pooling in his brown eyes. You bit your lip as you looked up at the android who was now toe to toe with you. It was too close for a professional work setting and you could feel your heart start to pick up. You averted your eyes with a blush unable to handle the android’s intense gaze. Connor gave your arm a squeeze and you looked back to him. His small frown had been replaced with a warm smile that reached his eyes. Your bashfulness was dissolved and you gave him your own lopsided smile.  
“Knock it off you two, it’s fucking gross” Hank interrupted the two of you loudly.  
You jolted back to reality and realized that Connor had practically been leaning into you. Connor stepped back and offered his partner an apology. You snapped your head in the direction of Hank and gave him an icy glare.

“I’m leaving. Don’t bother me tonight or tomorrow. I don’t want to hear from either of you until we get back to work. Leave me alone” Hank waved a finger at you and Connor.

“I apologize Hank, but how am I supposed to leave you alone when I live with you? While I can try to stay out of your way I do not think-“  
“You’re going home with her. I need a break.” Hank shrugged.  
Connor turned to you not bothering to go after the complicated man, “If that presents a problem for you I can find a hotel room or stay here for the night.”

“Oh no, Connor you’re never a problem. I just… well I wasn’t expecting this, but I’d love to have you over,” you smiled up shyly at him. It certainly wasn’t the first time the android had been to your house or spent the night. In fact you loved having him over, but you couldn’t deny that having the beautiful android all to yourself with his undivided attention and affection focused on you in your home felt like a selfish act.  
Hank groaned out loud and long to be obnoxious, “You two are so unbearable. I’m leaving.”

“Goodnight, Hank.”  
“Oh whatever Hank, bye.” You rolled your eyes and threw a hand up to the man.

Hank started to walk away but stopped, took a deep breath and turned to you and Connor, “Good job, both of you.”  
You blink with raised eye brows and a shit eating grin spreading onto your face, “Did you just-“  
“Thank you, Hank” Connor emphasized over you.  
You turned to Connor with a playful expression, but it melted into one of admiration when you saw how genuinely he had taken the small bit of praise.

Hank grumbled something under his breath and left the two of you at Connor’s desk. After seeing the Lieutenant leave through the front door Connor turned to you. He gave you a bold smirk and winked at you. Your face instantly heated up and you stuttered out that you needed to gather up your stuff before quickly stumbling your way back to your desk to fumble with your personal belongings. You could hear him chuckle as you made your way to your desk.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut is in the next chapter. I appreciate any and all comments since I'm still new to fic writing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing smut so please if you have any constructive criticism or comments please leave them. I'd really appreciate it! And just comments in general! Thanks for reading!

You and Connor had both made yourselves comfortable when you arrived home. You had taken a shower to rid yourself of the grime and stress that came with the job and changed into a comfortable oversized top, clean pair of underwear and a pair of socks to keep your feet warm. While you were in the shower Connor had cut the heat on and prepared you a nice, balanced dinner.

You still weren’t comfortable with the idea of him doing so much for you. At first you had told him that you didn’t want to treat him like some kind of servant built to serve humans, but he had insisted that everything he did was of his own free will because it made him happy when you were happy. Every time you tried to bring it up he simply shut you down telling him it made him happy and he did it because he loved you, knowing that you would be too flustered to argue back.

After eating you had both settled on your couch in front of the T.V. There was some random movie playing, but it was just background noise as Connor told you about how the pursuit with Hank went. Because he was an android he was able to recall every single detail about the pursuit and had you engaged until the very end of the story. Connor had laid back and pulled you to lay between his legs on your side with your head resting on his chest. He wrapped his arms around you and traced invisible circles on your arms.

“Connor you really are amazing, you know that?” You craned your neck to look up at him. You really were so proud of him for everything he had accomplished during his short time at the DPD. But that wasn’t the only reason you had decided to compliment him. There was a newfound glint in your eye as you decided to confirm your suspicion.

“You’re talented all around. Intelligent, athletic, calm, handsome… the whole package really.” You let a devious smile slip past your lips when his fingers stopped moving and you felt his thirium pump pick up its pace. You pushed yourself up and he let go of you, eyes following and analyzing every one of your movements.

Connor moved to sit up but you lightly pushed down on his chest. He frowned and tilted his head at you as it fell onto the couch’s arm rest but he didn’t say a word. You crawled on top of him and pushed his legs together with your knees. You rested your hands on both sides of his head. Your face was just inches above his, noses just barely grazing each other. Your eyes scanned over his face, noting his eyes glossing over and darkening, but eventually landed on his LED. It was little yellow ring of sunshine that goaded you to continue with your actions.

You pressed a kiss to his forehead. You pressed another to his left cheek, then his right. Your mouth just barely hovered over his.

“You never ask for anything from anyone. You’re so selfless. You could have anything you wanted, yet you remain humble. Executing tasks without missing any evidence. There’s nothing you can’t do…”

You trailed off, you felt a tightness in your core and a heat between your legs. You were desperate for him and by the flustered yet focused look on Connor’s face he was just as ready as you were.

“You’re such a good boy,” you whispered as you lowered your lips onto Connor’s.

His hands which had previously been ghosting your hips immediately pulled you down into him. You could feel a warmth radiating off of him that was not usually there on a day to day basis. You smirked into the kiss, which Connor took as an opportunity to slip his tongue into your mouth.

Connor’s hands roamed your body, squeezing and massaging every place his hands landed as you lightly ground yourself into him. When he squeezed a particularly sweet spot you moaned into his mouth then pulled out of the kiss. You stared at the sight under you.

His normally perfect hair was disheveled and spread across his forehead, his face was now tinted with a light shade of blue as his blue blood raised under his artificial skin. His eyes, which were flicking over every part of your visible body were darkened by lust.

“Do you know how beautiful you are, Connor?” you breathed out at him. He turned his head to the side trying to hide his face in the cushioning of the couch. He also brought his arm up over to try and shield the rest of his face and his LED. You licked your lips at the new view of Connor’s exposed neck. You trailed your finger along his jawline and down his neck to the collar of his shirt. He stiffened up when your hands undid the first button. Your hand froze.

“Are you okay with this?” you asked concerned. He slowly nodded his head and you leered down at him.

You hummed out loud pretending to think about something then suddenly retracted your hands from his shirt and rested them on his thighs giving them a light squeeze.

“Hmmmm... Do you want me to stop, Connor?”

He laid under you for a split second then shook his head.

“I don’t know what that means Connor” you said feigning innocence, “Could you speak up for me?”

Connor slowly put his arm down and turned his face to yours. His eyes said everything you needed to know, but you wanted to hear it.

“Please, don’t stop” he whined in a hushed voice. Seeing this man who was usually so confident and sure of himself under you practically begging you not to stop was almost enough to send you over the edge.

“Connor, you’re so cute,” you drawled out seductively.

Your fingers made quick work of unbuttoning his shirt and you leaned down pressing a kiss to his completely exposed neck. You kissed his clavicle then moved to his chest and flicked a tongue over one of his nipples. He let out a shuddered breath, unusual for beings that didn’t need to actually breathe. His reaction only spurred you further and you took his entire nipple into your mouth while your fingers squeezed and rubbed on his other. You nipped, sucked and tongued his nipple before moving to the other to repeat the process. Connor’s hands held onto your waist as if his life depended on it and you made sure to let him know that his body was beautiful. His hands loosened a little and you took the opening to go forward with your affections.

You continued to slide down and trail kisses all the way to the top of his pants. You slid your tongue just slightly under his pants and belt and he suddenly jolted his lower half towards your face. As you began to undo his belt and slide down his zipper Connor suddenly grabbed your hands. You looked at him with concern on your face, worried that you might have gone too far.

“Please let me…” he croaked out, “I want to pleasure you. Please.”

His blunt statement wasn’t supposed to sound so raunchy, but his almost innocent need to make you happy made his request sound incredibly filthy; pure dirty talk. You tried to keep the blush from spreading on your face as you didn’t want to seem like you were giving up control, but his words affected you too deeply. So deeply that you barely managed to give him the okay.

As soon as he registered your consent he slid from under you and began to lean you back onto the couch. Connor pulled your legs up to rest on his shoulders and began to slide your underwear off. It felt sinful that he was keeping your socks on and you wondered if it was his way of getting back at you. He was kissing and trailing his tongue down your legs to your thighs as if he was admiring them and just to try and make sure that he didn’t think you were giving up you called out to him in the most delicate voice you could muster.  
“Connor, I know you’ll send me to heaven.”

All of his ministrations stopped for a brief second before he dipped his head low, disappearing between your legs.

You thought you would lose it the second you felt his tongue flick your clit. Much like you had to him he nipped, sucked and tongued the tender spot. Each touch made a coil in you tighten. Connor made sure that he was going to live up to your statement. His tongue moved to flick up and down your entrance and he began pulling your body up towards him.

Soon the lower half of your body was sticking up in the air as one of Connor's hands held you from slipping. With his other hand he took one finger and slid it into you. As that finger slowly moved in and out, curling and uncurling, his mouth moved back to pleasure your clit. Your breathing caught in your throat when his finger touched one particular spot.

A moan ripped through your throat. Connor continued with more enthusiasm and slipped in a second finger. He remembered exactly where his finger had touched to draw out your sweet voice and with precision that only an android could manage he continue to hit that spot. Connor’s mouth never stopped its ministrations and his fingers continued to scissor and slide in and out of you.

No longer able to resist you let the moans and whimpers slip out your mouth. Every sound from you Connor made sure to record and store deep in his internal storage, where it could never be deleted. They were the only encouragement he needed and his enthusiasm pushed you to the end and into an orgasm that ripped through your body in spasms.

Connor lowered you back onto the couch as you continued to ride out your pleasure. He made sure to swallow every bit of you and not let anything get past him. As your orgasm came to an end you looked at him through half-lidded eyes. You almost regretted it because the sight was too much to handle and you felt a sharp bolt spread between your legs.

Connor had just finished looking at you from between your legs through his thick, dark eyelashes and had sat up to lick his finger completely dry of your juices.

“You’re unbelievable” you managed to breathe out.

Connor finished licking at his fingers but kept them up to his mouth as he looked at you. It was the most erotic thing you had ever see him do and you promised yourself you would never forget that image.

“You were so good Connor, but it’s my turn to return the favor.” You slipped off of the couch and onto the floor, heading between his legs.

“Connor you made me feel so good and I’m going to show you just how good you made me feel.”

Picking up where you had left off you finished pulling down his zipper. Before pulling him out you massaged his hardened member with your palm, pulling a hiss and shuddered exhale from him. Deciding you had teased him enough earlier you quickly went to work pulling out his dick. After becoming a deviant and being granted rights Connor was allowed to make final request regarding anything about himself from body parts to programs. One thing he made sure to ask for was the most up to date sexual organs. His feelings for you had already blossomed and he knew that one day with your permission he would put them to use.

You pumped Connor with your hands for a bit before quickly deciding to engulf his cock with your mouth. Your tongue swirled around his head every time you pulled your head back before rubbing down his shaft every time you pushed him further into your mouth. You went to grab onto his legs, but Connor had grabbed both of your hands and held them in his, fingers tangling together.

You looked up just in time to see him lean his head back as his LED flashed from red to yellow to blue and back to yellow. It flickered the more you moved your head and you noticed that whenever you sucked hard and moved your head that it flickered so much that it was like a strobe light.

You started to suck harder and rolled your tongue around his shaft slowly, making sure to rub your tongue along every artificial vein they had decided to put on his organ. His hands tightened their grip on yours and Connor was now audibly moaning. You took long slurps of him and let his cock leave your mouth with a lewd pop. You immediately slurped him back into your mouth and rubbed your tongue along his dick. You continued when Connor suddenly squeezed your hands incredibly tight and bucked his hips into your mouth.

His artificial cum squirted into your mouth and you made sure to try and swallow every bit of. There was so much of it that it began to dribble down your chin and when Connor was finally done he pulled you up to try and wipe it away, but you wouldn’t let him. Swatting his hand away with one of yours you used the other to guide the blue liquid back into your mouth. As you swallowed the last of him you made sure to keep steady eye contact with Connor.

His eyes were glazed with the passion of sex but there was also the tender sparkle of genuine love in them, and you were sure that yours reflected the same thing. His hand tangled with yours again.

Connor guided you to lay back into the couch and slowly slid himself inside of you. He didn’t move for a second, head hanging low and in the crook of your neck as his body shook. His body was incredibly warm. You were going to ask if he was okay, when he started moving effectively catching the words in your throat before they could escape your lips.

One of his hands rested on the side of your head to hold himself up. He closed his eyes and his other hand reached between the two of you to rub on your clit.  His thrusts were fast paced while his stimulations were slow and deliberate. His fingers rolled and massaged your clit and inside of you he began to hit your sweet spot. You pressed your head back into the couch, trying to hold yourself together as you whimpered. This isn’t how you wanted it to end.

You put your hands on Connor’s chest and pushed him back. He opened his eyes and looked at you. Connor’s eyebrows furrowed and concern etched itself on his face.

“I want to see your face,” you smiled at him, “up close.” You brought both of your hands up to cradle his face.

Connor's hand reached for one of yours and he squeezed it, letting the tangled digits nestle on his face. He pushed himself back into the couch, closing his eyes. You moved your knees to straddle his thighs and positioned yourself right over his erect member.

“Connor, please open your eyes. I want to see them. They’re so expressive, it’s beautiful.”

He squeezed his eyes shut tighter before opening them up, revealing the warm brown that you had grown to love. The second your eyes locked you pushed yourself down onto his length. His arms wrapped around your back as he pushed you into him. You gripped onto his shoulders and began moving up and down.

The sound of the T.V. and the slapping of skin filled the room.

Both of you were already near your limits and you nuzzled your forehead against Connor’s. He pushed back into yours and his arms pushed you even closer into him. He opened his mouth like he wanted to say something but nothing but a deep rumble came from him. Both of you began thrusting into the other even faster.

“Please,” he moaned, “Tell me…”

You whimpered coming close to your release.

Connor thrust into you harder and deeper, his hold on you tightening as well. 

“Tell me you're proud... you love me, please” he pleaded through his moan.

“Connor,” you gasped out feeling a shiver rip through him, “I love you. Oh, God! I'm soo-oo p-proud of you. I love you so much. More th-an anyone. I’ll always love you. I-I love you. Only youuu.” You just barely managed to stutter and moan the words out.

Just as you finished your exclamation you felt Connor release himself inside of you. His body pushed into you, rocking in waves.  
He whispered your name and looked you in the eyes, “I love you too.”

And he pressed his lips softly into yours. It was tender, romantic and completely brought you to your end. You almost screamed his name as your orgasm pushed through your body.

When you were finished Connor pressed another kiss on your lips, then one on your forehead. He directed your head to rest on his shoulder.

“I’m detecting that you are reaching near dehydration. May I fetch you some water?” His LED blinked back into its original blue hue as he softly ran his fingers through your hair. 

You pressed a kiss to Connor’s forehead and smiled at him, “Come on, Connor. Let’s go get cleaned up.”


	3. Chapter 3

You had just walked into the break room for a fresh cup of coffee when you heard the sound of someone’s shoes step up behind you. You didn’t even glance behind you to check who it was. You already knew, he had been doing it _all_ day.

At first you didn’t think much about it. Connor usually was around you for various justified reasons, you were both one of his partners on the job and his sole partner in a romantic relationship. You didn’t mind his presence one bit, in fact you secretly reveled in it. But today he had followed you almost everywhere, even when it wasn’t necessary. Even upon walking out of the restroom you found him lingering at the end of the hallway making himself look occupied.

It’s not like it bothered you or anything, but it was unusual behavior for the typically assertive and straight forward android. After finishing fixing up your coffee to your tastes you took a sip and went to turn around when you were stopped by a pair of hands on your hips. Your body tensed and you whipped your head so that you could look over your shoulder.

Connor closed the gap between the two of you and was pushing himself into your backside. His hands caressed your hips, fingers drumming along as his hands moved.

“Connor, what are you doing? We’re at work. Our coworkers are around and we could get caught,” you hissed quietly at him. Your eyes were wide and your fingers gripped the ends of coffee counter.

“No one is within 7 feet of our location at this moment. We have approximately 3 minutes until someone will enter this room,” Connor whispered low into your ear.

You opened your mouth to protest but closed it back when he cut you off with a sigh. His grip tightened on your hips. You watched him look over both of his shoulders and craned your next as best as you could to look around the room as well. It did look empty and you let yourself relax into his grip just a little. Upon feeling you relax Connor wrapped one of his arms around your waist. He kept the other hand on your hip. Connor pushed himself into you further and began sandwiching you between himself and the counter. You felt him grind against you ever so slightly.

“Connor, what’s got into you” you squeaked out still trying to keep your voice low.

“I would like to ask for your permission to come home with you tonight?” He asked casually as if he wasn’t engaged in softcore exhibitionism. He glanced over his shoulders again. It had been at least 2 minutes since he informed you of how long you two would be alone.

Your mouth hung slightly agape as you tried to process what was going on. Connor had never been this cryptic before and he definitely wasn’t one to break the rules unless it was absolutely necessary. You closed your eyes and frowned, trying to compose yourself. It didn’t work.

“S-sure,” you stuttered out to him.

He pressed a kiss to your ear, “Thank you. I can explain everything to you later.” His voice was lower than unusual and as he pulled away from you the cold office air hit you, sending goosebumps up your arms.

You spun around to confront Connor, but he was already turning out of the break room. You glanced at his face hoping it would give something away, but he looked just as cool and collected as he usually did. He rubbed his hands together in his usual manner. Of course he’s acting like nothing happened. You sighed.

Slowly you turned back and looked down at your coffee mug. The coffee was still quite hot. You let out a groan and stormed to the sink and dumped it out. Abandoning your mug you headed to the fridge and snatched out a water bottle, untwisted the cap and began gulping down the cold liquid.

“Whoa, what the hell is wrong with you?” Hank strolled in and eyed you from head to toe, “You look like you’ve seen a ghost or something.”

You pulled the water bottle away from your lips and softened your expression, lightly panting. You had completely opted out of breathing while you tried to cool yourself down with the water.

“Oh,” you cleared your throat, “I’m fine, just a little…uh overwhelmed is all.”

It wasn’t a complete lie.

“I saw Connor leave from here and… aww no,” Hank’s face scrunched up in disgust, “you two weren’t doing any weird shit in here, were you?”

You pursed your lips and frowned at him.

“Hank, do you take me for an idiot? Of course not” you shook your head and began walking out the room, “besides you know Connor would never break the rules like that.”

That’s what you had thought about 5 minutes ago as well.

“Yeah well, you’re both acting really fucking weird today,” Hank enunciated at you. You stopped in the doorway.

“What?”

Your question came out too quickly to not be considered suspicious. Hank narrowed his eyes at you.

“He’s barely focused and practically ignoring me. That little light on the side of his head keeps changing colors, spinning and shit,” Hank took a sip from his coffee, “Maybe he’s got a virus or something?”

“Well, I don’t know, Hank. But I have to get back to work,” you shrugged and began the walk back to your desk. You wanted to try and pry answers out of the older man but it seemed like he was just as lost as you were.

 

The day dragged on uncomfortably and awkwardly. You could feel Connor’s eyes on you and every time you looked to him he would slowly look away, not really trying to hide his clandestine glances. Your eyes would dart back to your computer screen, blush spreading on your face. Out of the corner of your eye you could see Hank looking back and forth between you and Connor before shaking his head and going back to work.

When the end of the day finally came your stomach was in knots. You were nervous. Not because you felt Connor had done anything wrong, but because he had left you hot, bothered and slightly wet in the break room.

“Alright, Connor. Let’s head home,” Hank yawned rubbing his fingers over his eyes. He stood up from his desk and threw on his jacket.

“Actually Lieutenant, tonight I won’t be going home with you. I’m going home with,” Connor said your name and you could just feel his eyes practically looking into your soul.

You cringed, but refused to look up from your screen. You could guess just what kind of face each one of them had and quite frankly you couldn’t handle looking at either one of them.

“Do what you want. I need a fucking drink. Weird fucking…” Hank trailed off muttering under his breath as he walked away.

When Hank had left Connor made his way to your desk and pulled a chair to sit next to you. He glanced around then set his hand on your knee. The changed in temperature from cool to hot made you jump and you finally willed yourself to look at him. His head was titled in a quizzical manner, he was stone faced but his eyes were glossy and distant.     

Your breath caught in your throat, you knew that look.

“Let me just finish this report and we can go,” you felt like you were in a trance as you continued to look into his eyes.

He moved his hand further up your leg, “Actually, it looks like you have already finished, _Detective_. In fact, it looks like you’ve been finished for some time now.” Connor gave you a sickly sweet smile, his eyes hinting at some darker.

You jumped up from your desk, “Okay, time to go home!” you accidentally said a little too loudly. A few of the remaining officers and detectives looked up from their screens at you. You cringed and gave them a soft apology. You quickly threw a few things into your purse, picked it up any briskly headed for the door. Connor was on your heels as if he were a part of your shadow.

For someone who had been sitting in a cool office all day you felt like you were on fire. You welcomed the cold Detroit night air, removed your jacket and unbuttoned the top two buttons of your blouse.

“I don’t think you should be without a jacket in this weather. You’re at risk of a cold or even worse…“ His hand softly enveloped yours and he pulled it up to his face. Connor pressed his lips to the back of your hand. He was ridiculously warm.

You looked over to him and opened your mouth to say something but a self-driving cab had pulled in front of the two of you. Before you knew it Connor had broken contact with you and was holding the door open, waiting for you to get in.

Connor seated himself right next to you, right against you. The cab took off and he shifted his body to face yours. His hands grabbed your shoulders and he leaned his head on your chest.  
“C-Connor, what’s the matter? You know you can tell me,” you caressed his head hoping to reassure him.

He sighed and lifted his head, looking into your eyes. His hands returned back to his side before one of them rested on your knee. He gave it a light squeeze.

“There is,” he sighed and averted his gaze, “something I would like to try tonight.” He peeked at your face out of the corner his eye.

“That’s fine, Connor but I don’t understand why you’re so worked up. It’s not like it’s our first time-“

Connor quickly cut you off, “But from my research I have found you may not get as much pleasure out of it as me.” His eyebrows were knitted together as concern dominated his face. He almost looked ashamed at his confession and it pulled at something inside you.

“Oh, Connor. That’s why you’ve been acting so weird all day?” you sighed at him.

“I’m sorry for being so selfish,” his voice was hoarse and he let his hand fall from your leg, “I don’t know what got into me.”

“No, no Connor,” you shifted yourself to face him and reached up to cup his face with your hand. “You don’t need to apologize. Knowing I make you feel good is enough for me,” you smiled up at him. There was a burning blush on your face.

The car came to a halt and you stepped out with Connor’s fingers laced in yours. You led him to your porch and he lingered behind you. As you fumbled with your keys Connor stepped behind you and pushed himself into you. His hands rested on your hips much like they had back in the break room.

The door clicked unlocked and as soon as it did Connor reached past you and pushed the door open. He guided you into the house and closed the door behind you, keeping a firm grasp on your hips. You let him guide you to your bedroom as his hands groped and massaged every inch of your skin.

He put his mouth next to your ear, “Are you sure about this?” he whispered huskily, doubt just barely evident.  

A shiver rippled down your spine and you turned to give his cheek a kiss.

Connor quickly went to unbuttoning your shirt, practically ripping it off of you when the last button was undone. He unclasped your bra and pushed it off your shoulders, letting it drop to the floor.

You kicked off your shoes and Connor’s hand make quick work of undoing the button and zipper on your work trousers. He pulled both your underwear and pants down in one motion and you kicked your feet out of them.

His hand reached between your legs and you gasped as his flicked his finger over your sensitive little bud. He rolled it between his fingers and in small circles and other patterns. The heat emanating from his hands was helping to push you closer to orgasm than you ever had before. You whimpered and craned your neck to look back at him. His brown eyes were distant and glossed over. He was still fully clothed and his hair was hardly out of place.

Connor began bucking into your ass and he stopped his ministrations. His hands slid between your thighs and he raked his fingernails up and down them softly. The sensation made you squeeze your legs together, capturing Connor’s hand.

“Connor,” you shuddered out his name. You reached behind your head and hooked your hand around his neck. He let out a low chuckle.   

One of his hands left your thigh and you could feel him undoing his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. You moved to turn around, but he wrapped an arm around your waist and held you firmly in place. His head lowered and he licked a line from your collarbone to your ear. He nipped your ear and nuzzled his head close to yours.

You felt his pants fall to the ground by your feet and something firm slipped between your thighs. You looked down and between your legs was the tip of Connor’s erect cock. You bit your lip and felt a something deep inside of you tighten.

Connor began to slowly move in and out of your thighs. His breathing hitched in his throat for a second before he buried his face in the crook of your neck. You gasped when he began sucking and biting down on the sensitive skin there.

His free hand moved to one of your breasts. His fingers toyed with perky nipples as the rest of his hand cupped your breast and massaged it. The sensations pushed a breathy moan out of you. The hand that had been wrapped around your waist released you and reached up to your mouth.

You opened your mouth greedily and Connor let two of his fingers slip right into the warm opening. You sucked and rolled your tongue around and between his fingers. He slid them in and out of your mouth in sync with his dick between your thighs. The warmth between your legs increased and you felt yourself reaching your end.

Connor’s fingers caught your tongue between his index and middle finger. He pushed your mouth open and massaged the muscle with his fingers. Saliva dripped down his hand and the side of your chin.

You squeezed your eyes shut when you felt the head of his cock push against your clit. Connor brought the arm that was entertaining your breast back to your waist and snaked around you, holding you tighter than before.  Your arm finally unhooked from his neck and grabbed his arm. He rubbed the tip of his cock against your clit again, this time with more pressure. He did it again and again. Rubbing in different motions until you were panting in his arms. He pushed against it one more time, angling himself upwards and you shook in his arms as you released yourself on his length.

Your head hung low, drool still pooling down your chin and Connor’s hand. Connor finally removed his hand from your mouth and pulled your head back against his body. You caught a glimpse of his dick and the sight of your juices on it made you close your eyes in embarrassment. He picked up his pace, rubbing himself between your thighs, against the folds of your sex.

Hoping to help him reach his release you began to buck against his dick. He now had both hands wrapped around your waist and was pumping so fast you didn’t think you would have been able to keep up if it weren’t for that. His entire body was emitting a fierce heat and you were sweating profusely because of it.

With one final squeeze Connor found his release and his pumping came to a slow. You felt his artificial cum shoot between your legs and you looked down to see your sex and thighs dripping in blue.

Connor spun you around and pressed his lips against yours softly. You returned the kiss and wrapped your arms around him.  
“Connor, that was amazing. I don’t know what you were so worried about,” you beamed up at him with your flushed face.

He brushed some hair off of your sweaty forehead. The pride of your words reached his eyes and he stared at you in admiration.

“It is reassuring to hear that,” he returned your embrace, “I was worried that I was being selfish.” He pressed his lips into your hair.

You tried to hold in a laugh but it came out anyway. Connor looked down at you with knitted eyebrows and a small pout.

 “It’s okay to be selfish every once and a while, Connor. You deserve it. I enjoy helping you get off too, you know?” you blushed at what you said, but dared to keep your eyes locked with him. You wanted him to know you meant it.  

He tilted his head at your confession, warmth churning in his eyes.

“But what I don’t get, Connor, is what was all that in the break room?”

“I read that teasing might help the experience be more pleasurable for you,” he whispered. A wave of embarrassment washed over Connor as he realized just how inappropriate and risky his actions were.

“I shouldn’t have done that and I’m truly sorry if I-“

“Knock it off, Connor. Nothing happened and if I were to ever engage in any kind of exhibitionism you are the only person I would ever feel comfortable doing it with,” you gave him a flirtatious smile hoping it would cheer him up.

“You are interested in exhibitionism?” Connor asked with piqued interest in his voice. You pressed your head into his chest with a groan.        

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to experiment with something non-penetrative and I could totally see Connor being interested in it too. I also like to head canon that every body fluid that comes out of androids is blue because honestly I think that's hot >:3c Thank you for reading and as always I'm open to concrit!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was really hard to write, but I hope it pays off and anyone reading this enjoys it.

“I hate this fucking place,” the older man mumbled. He ran his head over his face and walked through the police lines.

The three of you got started on examining the scene that was laid out in front of you. It was quite obvious what had happened, but Connor was doing what he did best, picking up every detail that the human eye missed and reconstructing the scene.

“It’s only been open for what?” you looked to Connor.  
“A month,” Connor answered for you, standing up.

“A month,” you continued after giving Connor a smile, “and there’s already been a murder. Makes you wonder if they ever should have opened the place back up.”  
“The shit should have stayed close. It’s better for everyone that way,” Hank scoffed as he walked through the site of the double homicide. You nodded your head in neutral acknowledgement, following him.

 “I recall a lot of people being upset and causing trouble when all locations closed down. You remember, right Lieutenant? Now androids have the choice to work here instead of being designated, plus with the addition of humans some might say that opening back up was a better idea.”

Hank turned around and glared at Connor.

“Until now that is.” Connor gave him a small, tight lipped smile and Hank rolled his eyes at the android, turning around.

“Did you just come to the defensive of The Eden Club, Connor?” you brought your hand to your mouth trying to stifle your giggle.

“No, I just think that-” a blue tint started to dust his cheeks.

“Knock it off, you two!” Hank snapped, dragging both of his hands down your face, “We’re on the job and I really don’t want to be here so get your shit together so we can hurry and get the fuck out of here.”

“My apologies, Lieutenant,” Connor averted his eyes and looked at his shoes.

“Sorry, Hank,” you rubbed your arm sheepishly. Your eyes shifted to Connor, feeling guilty for being the reason that Hank snapped.

Hank pushed through the front doors and entered the facility. You and Connor followed him in silence. The manager of the place greeted the three of you and explained what little he knew of the situation. The two victims were workers at the club who were leaving together after work. Gunshots were heard and yelling. Not much to go off of that wasn’t evident from the scene outside. And because The Eden Club didn’t have cameras the rest of the information about the two victims and the suspect would have to be collected from people in the club.

The manager had given the three of you permission to question every working person in the club, but asked that you waited until the last few clients left.   

“Guess it will be a long night,” you nudged Connor and gave him a small smile which he returned.

“It doesn’t have to be, _officer_ , not with me at least” a deep voiced drawled. You turned around and were met with a broad, muscular chest of a male. You looked at their face. Perfectly symmetrical, chiseled, attractive. Android. His LED was so casually blue despite his flirtation.  
Connor frowned and inched closer to you.

You smiled uncomfortably, “I’m here on official business for the Detroit Police Department, so I cannot accept your offer,” your voice shifted from professional to a softer tone, “Besides I have a boyfriend, whom I love very much.”

Next to you, you felt Connor relax just a little.

“Who said anything about boyfriends,” the Android smirked at you taking a step closer. Connor opened his mouth to retort, but you grabbed his arm and squeezed it hard. You shot him a look from the corner of your eye before letting go.

“I’m here for one thing and one thing only. I’m going to ask you a few questions and you’re going to answer them as truthfully as you can. You got that?” you took an authoritative tone with the man.

Connor recognized it as the voice you used during an interrogation. He knew that you meant business and could handle yourself, but he couldn’t help but feel an annoyance that he couldn’t shake.

“Uh, Honey… sorry but I’m not interested– Hey, let go of my arm. I’m not here for –,” you and Connor turned in the direction of Hank’s nervous voice.

A group of android and humans of all varieties were starting to surround Hank. You and Connor had a similar group around you, but it was much smaller and less overwhelming.

“Connor, please go help Hank,” you didn’t even look up at him as you pulled out a pen and notebook. His jaw clenched and his LED flashed red before he whispered a small confirmation. He could hear you start to question the male android and desperately wanted to turn back around.

“Connor, hurry up and start questioning everyone. I want to get the fuck out of here immediately.” Hank snatched his arm from a human woman and gave her a sharp warning look.

“Me too, Lieutenant,” Connor grabbed an android from the group and started probing it.

Hank peeked over at Connor as he absorbed information from the android. He then looked over at you as you interviewed a different person from before. This one was a woman and she was leaning close to you, you had a blush on your face but maintained a professional posture. You swatted away the arm of someone, shooting them daggers and saying something that made them back away a little. Hank shook his head. He admired how you kept your cool in such an annoying situation. You were handling it much better than he was.   

“Hey, Connor!” he tried to catch the attention of his partner who had just finished gathering information from a different android. Connor’s eyes were trained on the android in front of him. When he was finished with them he practically pushed them out of the way and moved on to the next one. Hank watched him repeat the process before stepping in before he could grab another android.

“Connor!” He grabbed Connor’s shoulder and yanked it in his direction. Connor’s jaw was clenched and he looked into the Lieutenant’s eyes. They were filled with rage and Hank let go in shock. His LED was red.

“You need to calm the fuck down, right now,” Hank hissed at Connor. “She’s fine. She’s going to be fine. She can handle herself.”

“You think I don’t know that?” Connor’s voice was barely above a whisper, “I just…I hate seeing someone other than me act in that way towards her.” His voice was shaky and he closed his eyes.

Hank sighed and reluctantly went back to gathering witness reports, peaking at Connor every so often. He understood what Connor had meant, but he wasn’t so sure Connor fully understood it himself.

\--

You and Hank plopped down in the car and let out a deep breath at the same time.

“Next time, we’re dumping stuff like this on Reed,” you sighed and looked over at Hank with a weak, lopsided smile.

He nodded his head with a small chuckle. He started the car and looked in his rear view to check on Connor. He sighed when he saw Connor playing with that damned coin.

You turned in your seat to get a glimpse of Connor.

“You okay, Connor?”

He looked up and gave you a weak smile. He went back to flipping his coin between his fingers. You slowly turned back in your seat.

The rest of the car ride was largely silent. Every so often Hank would try to spark up a conversation but every attempt fell flat.

Eventually Hank pulled up to your house and Connor let himself and you out.

“Night, Hank,” you waved at him as he took off, giving you a single honk in return.

You and Connor walked into your house, not sharing a single word. The atmosphere was thick and while you wanted to say something you didn’t really know what to say.

You made it to your room and sat on the edge of your bed. It felt nice to relax on a comfortable mattress and you let out a relieved sigh. Connor stood over you with his knees pressing against yours.

“Connor,” you tenderly reached for his hands, brushing your fingertips against his. He suddenly crawled on top of you, and you let yourself fall back onto the bed.

You stared into his eyes trying to read the different emotions that were crashing into each other. He didn’t give you much time as he crashed his lips into yours.

His kisses were deep, needy. He angled his head to deepen the kiss, nipping and biting when he could. One perfect nip made you gasp and Connor slipped his tongue into your mouth. He swirled and pushed it around your own muscle. He gave you no leverage to return the kiss and when he finally pulled back your chest was heaving as you caught your breath.

Connor wasted no time and moved down to your neck. His tongue ran down to the top of your collar and his fingers swiftly undid the buttons of your blouse. He pushed the open blouse aside and returned to your neck. He dragged his tongue over various spots before deciding to plant his mouth on a certain tender area and start sucking. You squirmed under him, gasping as the blood rushed to settle at the top of your skin. He raised his head ever so slightly to observe the darkening mark and pressed a tender kiss to it before moving right under it and starting over. Your fingers desperately grabbed the back of his jacket and Connor spread your legs apart with his knee and pushed against your clothed sex.

Connor dragged his mouth down to your covered chest. He started to suck at your nipple through the fabric. His other hand snaked under you and unclasped the hooks of your bra. Connor practically ripped the piece of clothing off of you and you gasped as you were exposed to the cold air.

A shiver ran through your body and your buds poked out even further. Connor wasted no time in returning his mouth to your now exposed breast. Fingers toying with your other breast. His affections were just as frantic and overwhelming as his kiss had been and it didn’t take long for him to drag his mouth further down your body.

He stopped at the top of your pants with his finger resting on the button and zipper. He pressed his knee into you further and you bucked against him. Connor just barely undid your pants as he snatched them off of you. When your legs were free of the clothing Connor pushed one of your thighs to the side, giving himself an opening that he lowered himself into.

Connor licked the wet line that had soaked your underwear. Your hand balled into a fist, grasping at the covers on your bed. Your back arched as Connor pushed his face into the fabric further. His mouth was sucking your heat through the clothing.

Your underwear was dark with your own juices and Connor’s saliva. Frustrated with the moisture Connor hooked a finger under the cloth and pulled it to the side. Your breath caught in your throat. He used his free hand to part your fold and his tongue dipped and pushed into your entrance. He used his palm to massage your tender little bud.

The longer he continued the tighter the knot inside of you of you grew. Connor pulled his tongue out and used the flat of his tongue to drag a slow, long line up your entrance and across your folds. His tongue swirled around your clit and when he dragged his tongue back down you felt something inside of you release.

You moaned his name out and squeezed your thighs together around his head. Connor’s arms wrapped around your thighs, holding them in place as you rode out your orgasm. As you were coming down from you ecstasy you could hear Connor lapping up the remnants of your orgasm from around your legs.

You pulled your legs from around Connor’s head and he let his hands slip off of them. He quickly returned a hand to your body as he gripped your waist. You looked up at him with innocent eyes. His eyes were dark and clouded with lust, something else swirling right under that. Motivating, encouraging him.

He looked down at you as he swiftly removed his tie. His jacket was already gone, something you had not even noticed until now. Before you knew it Connor was leaning over you, clothes fully discarded. The hold on your hip tightened and he pushed you over so that your back was facing him.

Connor ran his hands up and down your back, nails lightly dragging over your skin. They returned to your hips and lifted them ever so slightly. You sharply inhaled when you felt him slide into you. He rested some of his weight on you while holding the rest up by placing his hands on both sides of your head. Connor slid in and out of you with deep, slow strokes. With his body he pushed yours further into the bed and every movement he made rubbed your clit against the bedding.

You mewled and whimpered under him feeling yourself close to release already. Angling your head to his hand you pressed a soft kiss onto his exposed wrist. You felt him lay his head on your back and his thrusts lurched you forward as he pushed himself even further into you. He picked up the pace just a little. He used a hand to brush your hair from the side of your face and pressed a strong kiss to your cheek.

You spasmed under him and buried your face into the bed as you again rode out another strong orgasm. This one was weaker than the last one yet just as overwhelming. You didn’t think you could last through that much pleasure for much longer. You were exhausted.

Connor pulled himself out of you and turned you back to face him. He looked you in the eyes and you noticed how forlorn he looked.  
“Connor…” you whispered and wrapped your arms around him. He returned the motion then buried his head in the crook of your neck, leaning you back onto the bed again. He was between your legs and entered you once more.

You let Connor rock into you slowly, already feeling yourself get close to your limit. Connor unwrapped one of his arms from around you and started rubbing your clit faster than he was thrusting. You closed your eyes, arched into him and just barely breathed out his name. You were so close to your end.  

Connor finally broke his silence.  
“ _I_ love you so much. And _I_ want to be the only one to ever make you feel like this. The only one to see you like this. _I_ want to be the one you love for the rest of your life,” his voice was shaky with passion. He had put so much into the “I” of his statement.

You opened your eyes looking up at him, “Connor –“

The sight above you snatched the words out of your mouth. His eyes practically drowned you in his emotion. You felt your chest swell with love and adoration. There wasn’t a single doubt in your mind that he meant what he said.

“I’m all yours, Connor. I always will be.” You smiled up at him right as your orgasm crashed through your body.

He pressed his head into yours and you felt him release himself into you.

\--

You and Connor sat next to each other in the bathtub filled with warm water. You had insisted on him joining you.

He was watching your every movement as you dripped some water on your shoulders. His eyes lingered on the marks that he had left on your neck.

“Seeing all of those people at the Eden Club act so inappropriately towards you,” Connor broke the silence softly, “It made me angry. It hurt, then I worried that maybe you would find someone better and leave me... for them.” He closed his eyes as his voice drifted off. Now that his mind was clear he was starting to understand just how ridiculous that was and how insulting that could have been towards you. 

“You think I didn’t feel the same way?” you snorted, “You may not have noticed but there were a lot of people admiring you. Androids and humans. You could be with anyone you wanted, Connor yet you're with me," you sighed. "And I know an emotion as intense as jealousy is still new for you, but I meant what I said back in the room, store that in your memory bank if you think it will help you in the future.” You blushed remembering your confession.

Connor looked at you and his LED blinked for a second.

“I do not wish to be with anyone else and I have no intentions of ever leaving your side,” he declared with a knight-like conviction. “If you’ll let me, of course.”

“Of course, Connor.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut in this one, i know that's why you're all here but sorry :^( But this is kind of a two part piece. The next one will be smut though if that makes up for this.
> 
> This fic was also kind of inspired by If I Was Your Girlfriend by Prince.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vot0lojni3k

Connor engulfed you in a warm towel immediately upon you stepping out of the shower. You snuggled into his embrace and let out a content sigh. He gave you a light squeeze.

“What’s with you, Connor?” you hummed at him, letting him guide you back to your room.

“Nothing, I just adore you.” Connor rested his head on your shoulder.

A warmth spread across your face as a blush dusted your features, “Yeah well we still have dinner with Hank tonight so let’s try not to get too excited.” You turned your head trying to avoid Connor’s dedicated stare. You had grown accustomed to his unique personality and quirks, but one thing you never adapted to was his heartfelt declarations of affection.

“I know. I would like to help you get ready for the night,” Connor brushed his lips on your exposed neck. He sat himself on the edge of your bed with you in his lap. His fingers curled under the top of the towel tugging it down ever so slightly. Your hand reached up to grab hold of his.

“What do you mean by that, Connor?” The idea was exciting but you didn’t want to do anything that would compromise your night out with the little ragtag family that you had. You were willing to give Connor the benefit of the doubt and turned your head to see if you could read anything from his facial expression.

Love.  
Admiration.

Trust.

His brown eyes were overflowing with the sincerity of his true feelings and you had to turn away again to try and calm yourself down. Maybe it wasn’t Connor that needed to be reminded not to get excited.

“I would like to help you get dressed for our night out,” his voice was smooth as silk, “and the restaurant has a strict dress code of formal evening wear…” he trailed off for a second. “I know you are capable of dressing yourself but,” his hand dropped from the towel and clasped with his other around your waist. He pulled you closer into himself. “I _want_ to dress you.”

You simultaneously shivered and felt a warmth rush through your body. You really didn’t understand how he could casually say such intimate things.

“Fine, but keep it appropriate.” Your warning was soft but firm as you leaned your head back to rest on his shoulder. You let the towel wrapped around your body uncover your body.

Connor reached for a bottle of moisturizer that you had placed on the bed before you had taken a shower. He pumped a bit of the crème into his one of his hands while the other lifted up your arm ever so slightly.

His hand delicately landed onto your shoulder and grazed over your arm. The cool crème provided a nice contrast to your warm body. Connor’s hand squeezed as it moved down your arm, small squeezes providing the muscles in your arms a sweet relief. You didn’t realize just how tense they were until now. Most of the tension came from the stress of your job, but a small part of it stemmed from your apprehension to the situation that you were in.

Connor’s hand snaked over yours and his fingers fell between yours. There was just enough moisturizer left to cover your hands without making them too slippery. His hand continued its journey and slid to the underside of your hand. His palm met yours and he once again tangled his fingers between yours. Connor lifted your hand up and peppered kisses on each of your knuckles.

His hand slipped from yours and he repeated the entire process on your other arm. When Connor was finished he pumped more of the moisturizer into his hand. His arms looped under yours and he began lathering the crème on the skin right above your breasts. One of his hands snaked up to your neck. Connor could feel your pulse as he rubbed his hand across your neck and he pressed a kiss right under your jawline.

His other hand roamed downwards and over one of your breast. His other hand left your neck and followed. Both hands stroked over your breasts, down your stomach and stopped at you’re the top of your thighs. He slid them back up, making sure that the crème had settled into your skin.

Even though the touches were intimate Connor made sure that his hands didn’t linger in one place for too long so that he didn’t betray his word and your trust.

Connor moved you off of his lap and set you on the bed. He got up and moved to stand in front of you, towering over you.  He kneeled in front of you and once again retrieved some moisturizer. Connor’s hands returned to the top of one of your thighs and he leaned forward.

You sucked in and held your breath, nervous at how his face was only a few inches from your unclothed sex. You opened your mouth to warn him, but your words fell silent when he pressed a kiss to your thigh.

His lips trailed down your legs, a small kiss gracing your leg as he moved down. He smoothed the crème down your leg as his hands followed his lips. As he trailed closer to your feet he pulled your leg up just a little so that he could have better access.

Connor’s hand held your feet up to his face and he kissed the inside and outside of your ankle. You blushed and tried to pull your foot away in embarrassment, but his grip tightened. His lips fell further and he planted a kiss on the top of your foot.

When Connor was sure that you weren’t going to move again he moved on over to your other leg and repeated his meticulous actions.

As Connor rose back to his feet his hands traced up your silhouette and guided you to stand with him. His hands reached for the back of your thighs and his hand rubbed up your butt before resting on the small of your back. He lightly pulled you closer to his body and he pecked a kiss on your nose before letting go and grabbing somethings off of the bed.

Again Connor kneeled down on the floor and he encouraged one foot, then the other, through the hole of your panties. He slid them upwards, making sure to press a kiss here and there as he went along. When they were properly on he put his hands on your shoulders and softly guided you to turn around. Connor brought your arms through two straps and then hooked the clasps of your bra together.

Connor let you adjust the bra to your personal preference. As you did he scattered small kisses across the top of your back.

“You are very beautiful,” he hummed against your skin.

You could barely find the words to thank him. His compliments and affections were incredibly overwhelming at times, but somehow you managed to thank him in a small whisper.

“I would not lie to you,” his hand reached past you and grabbed the dress that was lying on the bed.

You craned your neck to look at him, but he had already crouched back down by your feet. You sighed and stepped into the opening of the dress. Connor looked up at you, giving you a small smile and pulled the dress up slowly.

Both the style of the dress and the fit were perfect and you instantly fell in love with it when you had seen it. But of course it was perfect, Connor had picked it out for you. He knew what you liked, disliked, probably more than you would have liked him to know. When Connor had accepted his deviancy he had made it one of his priorities to learn everything he could about you. He had done the same with Hank previously.

While you were reminiscing about Connor’s early days of studying you and your habits, he had zipped the dress up and led you to sit in front of your small vanity dresser. He sat you down with your back to the mirror and started organizing different makeup supplies. He picked up a hair brush.

“What are you doing, Connor?” you raised an eyebrow at him curiously.

“I am helping you get ready like I said I would,” he tilted his head at you, trying to understand what you were hinting at.

“You said you wanted to help me get _dressed_ not be my personal stylist,” you pointed out with a tiny smile. As much as you loved Connor’s attention and pampering you were _still_ uncomfortable with letting him do too much for you. He wasn’t a servant, he was your equal, your partner; your everything. He was alive.

“I believe that makeup and hair is a part of the typical routine when getting dressed,” he smirked fully aware of what he was doing. Your face scrunched into a surprised pout. He was technically correct. You rolled your eyes.

“I can assure you I won’t make you look silly,” the brush lightly raking through your hair.

“I know you won’t,” you smiled up at him.

He apparently wanted to keep your hair simple as all he did was brush it and move it around a little. Soon Connor’s hands brushed over your skin as he primped, primed and did you face makeup. He was so calm and gentle that you closed your eyes and let yourself melt into his embrace, giving him full freedom to your face.

Unfortunately he was finished just as quickly as he had started and the setting spray was already drifting onto your face. You opened your eyes when his thumb parted your lips. Connor was at your eye level, holding up your favorite shade of lipstick. His eyes were bright and a smile reached them when your eyes locked. You couldn’t help but return it to him quickly. When your smile died down he began to trace the outline of your lips, painting them. His hand was steady as he followed the line of your lips, his other hand cupping your face as his thumb held your chin into place. His index finger caressed your face as his eyes followed the path of your lips.

You watched his eyes, absorbing the emotion that raced through them. You could tell he was finished by the look of pride in his eyes. He pulled his hands back and dropped them to his side, admiring his hard work. The corner of his eyes crinkled as a smile dominated his face.

Connor grabbed your arm by the elbow and crashed his lips into yours. Your eyes widened in shock before you let yourself become enraptured by the surprise. After a few seconds he pulled back to look into your eyes again.

He had your lipstick smeared on his lips and his hand reached up to your mouth. His thumb brushed against your skin as he wiped away the smeared lipstick. You couldn’t help but laugh at his now discolored face.

“Connor, what was that for?” you brushed that deviant strand of hair from his forehead with a chuckle. It was so much like him.

“I love you,” he nuzzled into your touch without breaking eye contact. There was a familiar warmth in his eyes. One that you had seen many times on various occasions. In bed just after sex. While getting a cup of coffee at work. Upon waking up in the morning with bed hair and sleep in your eyes. It was a look that couldn’t ever be challenged or denied by anyone else.

“I love you too, Connor,” you pressed a kiss to his forehead right between his eyebrows. You rested your forehead on his.

Both of you stayed like that for a few seconds before Connor pulled back. He grabbed the tube of lipstick again.

“Let me try again,” he tilted his head with a coy smile.

He once again lined and colored your lips. He finished and pulled back again. His eyes darted over your mouth, analyzing and absorbing their appearance. He pulled you to his lips again. This time you could feel a smile through the kiss. You couldn’t help but return both the kiss and smile with an excited glee.

He pulled back again. Then his lips returned. And they left. But they returned.

Connor began planting quick, successive kisses on your lips with a big smile.

“Connor!” you gasped through his kisses and your own laughs.

He continued his tender assault on your lips for a couple of seconds before stopping. His lips were stained from your lipstick and it kind of looked like he had applied it to himself.

Your thumb brushed over his lips as you removed the color from them.

“Should we maybe leave the lipstick off for the night?” a playful smirk taunted him.

“No,” his response was a little too quick and excited, “I think it suits you very much.”

“I don’t understand how you would know that when you keep kissing it all off,” you giggled.

“I promise you, it’s out of my system…” he smiled up at you, “for now.”

You opened your mouth to quip back but a loud banging resonated through the house from your front door. You cringed at the obnoxious banging. Connor finished wiping away the spare lipstick from your mouth.

“That must be, Hank.”

Connor quickly reapplied the lipstick and stood up from in front of you. He slipped into his jacket and headed out of the room with you following behind him.

Connor opened the door and Hank smiled at the two of you.

“Don’t you kids looks cute,” he huffed out in mock disbelief.

“Isn’t she beautiful, Hank?” Connor wrapped an arm around your waist.

“Of course she is,” you blushed as Hank gave you a sincere smile before looking back to Connor, “Now let’s get goi- Connor, what the hell is that on your face?” Hank’s face was contorted into a questioning squint. He may have been old, grumpy and out of touch sometimes but the man was still one of Detroit’s best detectives.

You looked at Connor’s face and right as you noticed what Hank was talking about his loud whining started.

“Aw that’s gross, you two. You couldn’t have waited until after dinner?”

You punched Hank in the arm.

“It’s not like that!” you retorted.

“She’s right, we only shared a few kisses. That lipstick is very fitting of her. Don’t you think, Hank?” Connor beamed with a proud smile.

Hank groaned and rubbed his forehead.

“Sure, Connor. Whatever.” Hank groaned. He started to walk towards his car. You followed behind him as Connor locked the door to your house.

You were sharing a few playful jabs with Hank as you both walked to the car.

“Hey Connor,” he barked out smugly as the android joined the two of you.

“Yes, Hank,” he tilted his head quizzically at the man.

“That suit looks much better than that stupid fucking android jacket you always wear.”

Your mouth was slightly agape at Hank’s compliment. It wasn’t the best and could stand some improvement, but it was Hank’s unique way and you knew Connor didn’t want it any other way.

“Thank you, Hank.” His eyes beamed while he tried but failed to keep a cool, collected look. His professional smile blossomed into a full-fledged smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was kind of hard to write (I said that about the last one too LOL) because I wanted to write a non-sexual type of body worship without having to explicitly and constantly write Connor actually complimenting different parts of the body. I also wanted to make it more about their existence and not just their /body/. Existence worship? lol  
> Anyway I hope I succeeded and please let me know how you felt about this piece! 
> 
> I'm hoping to have the corresponding chapter up within the same day but for now I need some rest since I'm just now finishing this at 6:11 AM.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer than I thought it would because I struggled with a certain topic in this chapter but here it is and I hope that it's enjoyable. Also I went to post this around 6 a.m. and ao3 was done and I was so sad because I wanted to get this posted ASAP but lol 
> 
> This horny energy was brought to you by Lady Gaga's G.U.Y. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ohs0a-QnFF4). It's not a song fic or anything, I just like posting music (and what helped me get through writing this when i took breaks)

You sat on the edge of your bed staring at the full length body mirror that was leaning against the wall. It was a new purchase and the delivery service had just dropped it off. It was horrible timing, but you couldn’t blame them they didn’t know.

A pair of bloodshot, dull eyes stared back at you. They were shadowed by dark crescents hanging low and two arches furrowed into little peaks. Your work blouse was wrinkled and the top two buttons were undone. You had discarded your pants soon after the delivery people had left, leaving you in just your shirt and underwear. Your eyes shifted away quickly. You really did look just as bad as you felt.

Connor had told you not to worry. He said that everything would be alright, and yet he still had not returned from CyberLife.

It was rare that Connor even contacted or was contacted by them but every time it happened it left you on edge, worried about what they might do to Connor. Every time he tried to calm your fears and reassure you. He would let you know that without CyberLife he wouldn’t exist or met you, but it didn’t make things any better. Connor had finally told you and Hank the truth about CyberLife, Amanda and what they had planned so it was only natural that both of you were on edge whenever he had to go back.

The ringing of your cellphone jolted you out of your ruminating. You scrambled across the bed and snatched the phone off the bedside dresser, clicking answer without even checking the caller I.D.

“Hello?”  
“Has Connor returned yet?” Hank’s voice questioned from the other end of the phone. Your shoulders hunched and you sighed.

“Not yet, Hank,” you replied softly, “It’s been too long. I’m so worried.” Your eyes began to sting and you rubbed the back of your hand against them.

“Me too. But Connor’s smart. If he needed help he would have contacted one of us.” Hank was trying to be reassuring but the worry was still evident in his voice.

“What if he can’t – what if they did something to him?” Your voice was starting to become shrill as it raised in volume.

“Hey, Hey!” Hank raised his voice a little. “Look if he’s not back in a few hours I’ll pick you up and we’ll see what the problem is. How’s that sound?”

You exhaled slowly, “Fine.”

“Okay. Call me if he shows up.” The call disconnected.

You placed the phone back on the dresser and laid down again. You wanted to find some relief in Hank’s words, but your worrying was a little too intense. Your eyes connected with the mirror again and you stared at yourself for a second before rolling over. It was a little annoying just how obvious your worry was.

You continued to lay in bed, anticipating a phone call. You were antsy. Every time a car drove by your ears perked to attention hoping that it was Connor returning for the evening. You could feel your eyelids grow heavy and you rubbed them, trying to fight the sleep. It didn’t work and soon enough you had fallen into a small nap.

You were woken up by a door closing and the sound of your name being called from somewhere inside of your house. Despite the fact that you had just woke up from an unpleasant stress nap you jumped up, instantly recognizing the voice of the person who called you.

You bound across the bedroom and swung the door open. Connor was standing right there, hand outstretched reaching for the door knob.

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to startle you,” he smiled at you.

There was no mistake. That was the Connor you knew and loved. No other person, human or android, had those beautiful eyes. They just had this light that was completely unique to Connor.

You lunged forward and wrapped your arms around him in a tight embrace. He stumbled backwards a step at the sudden gesture, but caught himself and returned the affection.

“I talked with Hank,” he pressed his lips to the top of your head, “I didn’t mean to make both of you worry so much.”

“Don’t apologize, Connor. It’s not your fault,” you looked up at him, “I’m just glad you’re back home and safe. But what did CyberLife want?”

“It was the usual diagnostics and tests,” he let go of you and his hand slid down your arm, “but they also offered me something too.” His fingers began to play with yours. “But I am not sure how you would react.”

You frowned at him. He laced his fingers with yours and gave them a squeeze. Connor tugged you in the direction of your living room. You tried to gauge any kind of negative emotions from him, but he was his regular self for the most part. The only thing that you picked up on was that he definitely had something on his mind.

You gasped at the sight in front of you. Then you took a step back, Connor’s hand squeezed yours keeping you from getting too far.

“What’s going on, Connor?” your voice shook.

Standing the middle of your living room was an android model you had never seen. It was almost identical to Connor, but to you it felt like his exact opposite. This model was taller than Connor and instead of the more casual outfit Connor donned this one wore a very conservative black and white uniform jacket. On the right it read RK900.

The worst thing about this model was the eyes. Your Connor had warm, loving brown eyes. This one had steely, cold grey eyes. They looked empty.

“CyberLife offered me this body as an upgrade. This model was going to be the model to replace me should I have…” his voice trailed off for a second, “completed my original mission.” It came out a whisper.

“No,” your voice was a little louder than you intended for it to be. “I don’t like this at all. It’s not right. It’s not you, Connor.” You took another step back.

“I don’t understand what you mean. The design is nearly identical to mine. It simply has a few minor adjustments,” his eyebrows knitted together as he looked at you. You looked so scared, it made something in him hurt.

“That’s the problem. A few minor adjustments aren’t you anymore.” Your eyes scanned up to meet his. They were silently pleading with him to understand. His frown only deepened.

You stepped back again and turned around to head back to your room. Your hand weakly held onto his as you brought Connor with you.

He shut the door behind himself. You sat on the edge of the bed and looked up, meeting yourself. There was that damn mirror again. You rolled your eyes when an idea popped into your head. You scooted over and patted the spot that you had previously occupied. Connor sat down next to you, eyebrows still furrowed.

You crawled behind him and sat on your knees behind him. One of your arms wrapped around his chest while your other hand held up his chin. He turned to try and look at you but your hold was firm and you pulled him back to look straight ahead, straight into the mirror.

Connor was staring at his reflection. There was a frown on his face and his LED was yellow. Your face was turned to the side as you looked at his face, absorbing all the features you had grown to love. Your hands caressed and traced the contours of his face. His mouth pressed into a thin line.

“Why are you opposed to the upgrade CyberLife has offered?” His hands came up to grab yours, stopping your affections. He caught your furtive glance in the mirror. His look made you feel guilty, he was upset and confused.

“Because it’s not you, Connor,” you asserted.

“It is. There is no reason to be opposed to an upgrade that would help solve cases quickly and efficiently,” his voice was cold and calculated. “There are no real consequences to the situation, so why are you upset?” he demanded the answer from you.

He let go of your hands and you let them fall to your side. You pulled away from him entirely and looked down at your legs.

“So just like that you’re willing to give up your body for a few upgrades? Do you really have no sense of connection to it? Is it really that easy to discard?” you balled your hands into fists, pressing them into the bed. Connor turned to face you. You refused to meet his eyes.

“My body is merely a vessel. If you are worried about me losing my memories then there is nothing to worry about. The process is completed by me whenever I choose, CyberLife will not interfere. I will still be the same Connor you know and love,” His tone was softer and he rested his hand on your knee.

“Except you won’t be…” you whispered to him.

“I don’t understand,” his voice started to pick back up.

“So what happens when you get tired of that body? You get a newer, better one? If you’re tired of your current body then who cares just throw it out, right?” you barked out a laugh.

“I would not be so frivolous as to constantly change bodies.”

“Maybe changing bodies means nothing to you, but for humans it’s a big deal. We can’t just replace our entire body when we feel we want a better one. Yeah, we can work harder to strive for the one that we want, but no matter what we are stuck with what we were born with.” Your voice trembled.

“I am not human,” Connor reminded you.

“So what happens when I start to grow old?”

“Ageing is a beautiful part of the human life cycle.”

“It is, Connor. But for every year I age you get a new body?”

His eyes widened and his LED blinked red. The hand on your knee squeezed you. He opened his mouth but you cut him off.

“I’ll love you no matter what body you have because it’s your being, your soul that I love,” you placed your hand on top his, “but –“

“What do you love about me?” His voice had taken on a new conviction. You looked up at him for the first time since settling in the room. His eyes were determined and scrutinizing.

You were a little taken aback by the question and his serious expression. This wasn’t Connor fishing for compliments, he was going to gauge your answers. You had to make them count.

You began listing off his different qualities.

His poor ability to keep up with small talk. The awkward yet genuine smiles. His honesty about his feelings. How he adjusted his tie and rubbed his hands together on cases.

You went on and on, enraptured as you listed all of his qualities. Connor recognized a sparkle in your distant eyes and he felt something inside him tighten as you kept going.

“And, I know you were designed to look pleasant to humans, but your eyes are beautiful, Connor. They’ve always said so much about you, even when you couldn’t or didn’t know how to find the words yourself.”

Connor turned back forward to glance at himself in the mirror. His frown had softened and his LED was back to its original blue. You rested your forehead on his back. He heard your muffled voice softly,

“If you really want to transfer bodies then you should. I’ll accept you no matter what, it will just take time to adjust to your new appearance.”

Connor didn’t say anything as he studied his own appearance. He looked down at his hands, arms, legs, and feet. He met himself in the mirror again.

“I’m sorry... I shouldn’t have made this such a big deal. It’s your right to transfer bodies and I trampled on your beliefs and rights as an android.” He could feel you shake your head against his back.

You were reprimanding yourself. Connor could feel the shame radiating off of you in waves.

“It’s fine. In a relationship it is important and healthy for both sides to discuss their opinions on important topics that may affect their partnership. You offered a lot of important insight for me to think about.”

“I don’t want to guilt you into making any decision, Connor. It’s important that you’re happy too.”

“Every moment you spend caring about me is my happiness,” Connor turned and pulled you across his lap.

He placed his hand under your chin and tilted it up so you were looking directly into his eyes. He stared into them as if he was looking for something. You returned his gaze with steadfast passion, the power of your words burning through.

Connor pressed his lips against yours gently at first, but he quickly deepened the kiss. His warm lips pressed against yours with a certain fervor and you grabbed onto the collar of his jacket to match his zeal.

When he pulled back you were out of breath and your lips were a little swollen.

“I don’t actually want to transfer bodies,” Connor looked away. His eyes were dark and gloomy, “It would help raise the successes of our assigned cases but not by a large enough margin. I…” his voice lowered and it was almost like he wasn’t talking to you anymore but himself, “I thought you would prefer the improvements as I am only a prototype model.”

Your mouth went slightly agape before you closed it back and frowned. You placed your hands on the sides of his head and pulled his forehead to yours, looking deep into his eyes. He held your gaze but it was conflicted, unsure. It wasn’t becoming of him at all.

“That’s completely ridiculous,” you huffed at him, “Those improvements mean nothing to me.” You pecked a kiss to his lips. And one to his cheek. One on his nose. His forehead. His lips again.

Connor closed his eyes and you felt him relax in your embrace. You pressed a kiss to both of his eyelids.

You moved off of Connor’s lap and straddled him. He opened his eyes and studied your face, wordlessly. You leaned yourself back down to his face and continued with your barrage of kisses. You started at the corner of his lips and quickly trailed down to the edge of his jaw.

You pushed Connor’s jacket off and tossed it somewhere across the room. Connor noted the location of where it had landed. You loosened his tie and pulled it off, also throwing it across the room. Your hands began working on the buttons of his shirt as you continued to press kisses on his neck and his hands placed themselves on your hips.

You ground into him and his grip tightened. You smirked up at him before continuing on to the last few buttons of his shirt. When they were unbuttoned you pulled the shirt open and ran your tongue down his chest. You stopped right below his sternum and your tongue traced a circle around an opening that you knew was hidden under Connor’s skin.

He gasped and his hold on your hips became almost crushing before he released your hips completely. You shoved your hand between your bodies and grabbed his cock through his pants. Connor bucked into your hand and you gave him a squeeze. Your tongue continued swirling around the secret component as Connor began to squirm under you. His hand balled into fists, gripping the bedding.

You sucked on the skin that covered Connor’s thirium pump and you heard him whimper. You looked up at him through your eyelashes. His eyes were squeezed shut and his mouth was parted hanging slightly open.

“Look in the mirror, Connor,” you commanded him in a low, sultry voice.

You saw him open his eyes and you decided to move downwards more. Your hands got to working on unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants. You dragged them down just past his hips as to give yourself full access to him.

His cock sprang up and you gave it long, slow strokes. Leaning your face down you pressed a kiss to the tip of his head and fluttered kisses down and around his dick. His hips thrust forward. You dragged your tongue back up to the tip of his dick.

“Don’t look away.”

You engulfed Connor into your warm mouth and he shivered. Connor fought hard to keep his eyes open and forced them to focus on his own blue tinted face.

When your head raised back up you released his cock from your mouth. Your face lowered again and you took just his head into your mouth. You swirled your tongue around it before finding the little V-shape under the head. Your tongue flicked across it and he bucked into you accidentally pushing you further down. You pulled yourself back up and repeated your action. He bucked again, but you were prepared and pulled back. Taking it a step further your thumb and index finger wrapped around the base of his dick and began give him small pumps.

Both your mouth and fingers were working Connor for everything he was worth and you could feel him pulsing in your mouth and hand. Your mouth temporarily left his dick and you moved past it. Connor’s balls were sensitive and swollen and your lips just barely landed a kiss on them. You heard him hiss and you just barely sucked as much of one as you could into your mouth. Your free hand came up and lightly fondled the other one.

You lightly squeezed and the heat of Connor’s body picked up. Your hand raised to hold onto his hip as your mouth moved to the other side to repeat the affection. Connor was shaking in your hands and you knew he was close to his release. You dragged your tongue up the underside of his dick as you returned to his head. Your hand returned back down to lightly squeeze his balls, making sure that he was fully immersed in ecstasy. His panting and whimpering filled the room with sound.

You moaned as you lowered yourself further back down onto his shaft. The vibrations aided you in his pleasure and you were sure you heard him join in. Relaxing as much as possible you lowered yourself until you felt Connor hit the back of your throat. This time you hummed as you bobbed your head up and down, lowering yourself until your nose came into contact with his skin… and something wet.

You looked up, noticing that the entire lower half of his body was covered in blue liquid. Blue blood. Your eyes shot up to Connor’s face as a frown graced your features. Connor had removed his thirium pump and was gripping it in his hand that was laying on the bed. You pulled back to release him from your mouth but a shaky hand pushed you down further.

“Don’t… stop,” he moaned weakly.

You started bobbing faster, moaning as you went. Saliva started dripping down your chin as Connor’s blue blood dripped onto your face.

Connor’s free hand tangled in your hair and you looked up to him. His eyes were half opened as he just barely managed continue to absorb his own reflection. The hand in your hair was no longer the typical peachy color of his artificial skin. It was now the muted silver tone of his real skin. His hair was completely out of place and across his forehead. The shirt you had pushed back was hanging off of his shoulders and part of it was stained by his blue blood. The indigo color had managed to almost entirely cover his entire lower half and he could see some of it staining your hair.

The hand in your hair pulled you forward just as Connor released himself into your mouth. He clicked his thirium pump back into place in the middle of his orgasm. He was shaking violently but as he finished his release it began to calm down.

You kept your mouth over his cock until his orgasm was finished, making sure to swallow every bit of his cum as you could. Your clear saliva mixed with the bright blue of Connor’s release on your chin and you leaned your head on his inner thigh. His cock was still fully erect and you stared at and kissed it before looking up to meet his eyes.

Connor’s eyes were distant and cloudy as they gazed down at you. Just as you were about to ask if he was okay he pounced on top of you, pushing you back onto the floor. Your head came was within inches of the mirror you had just bought. Connor’s lips were ravaging yours without mercy as his finger hooked under your panties and yanked them off and across the room.

His fingers circled your clit rapidly and you gasped into Connor’s mouth. He took the opening as opportunity and stuck his tongue in your mouth. It danced around yours, beckoning it to join in. Both of your tongues tangled and swirled around each other, but yours rose and fell as you whimpered from the overbearing sensations on your clit.

Connor took no time in pushing himself into you. He didn’t think he could feel any warmer, but your walls were pulsating with an incredible heat that made him shiver. He grabbed one of your legs and propped it over his shoulder, allowing him to slide deeper into you. You turned your head to the side, mewling passionately. He pushed away the hair from your face revealing the reflection of one side of your face in the mirror. Your eyes were closed and your mouth and chin were smeared in blue. Connor looked at his own face and saw a similar visage painted onto himself.

He noticed your shirt was still completely buttoned aside from the few. His hands hooked on both sides of the top and he yanked the shirt open. Connor immediately pushed your bra up, revealing your breasts and erect nipples. He pushed his head down a dragged his tongue across the skin between your breasts before latching onto one of your nipples. His gaze trailed back up and he caught the debauched look that clouded your eyes. His hand pinned your wrist down when you tried to cover your eyes with your arm.

His thrusting was slow as he rocked himself into you. He picked up his pace when he looked back at himself in the mirror; at you under him, writing and whimpering.

Connor felt you constrict and flex around his cock and he convulsed, letting out a small whine.

“Deactivate your skin,” you whispered hurriedly, “Let me see you.”

You rolled your hips into Connor and wrapped your other leg around him, pushing his full length into you. The skin of his hip pressed against yours lewdly.

“Please,” you whispered shakily.

His thrusts picked up in their pace as the artificial skin faded away, slowly. It revealed the plastic-white of Connors skin. His identifying serial number was just diagonal to his LED. Your hand slipped out of his grasp and your cupped both sides of his face. Your thumbs traced the lines that framed his cheek. Connor pushed into you hard. Your fingers pushed into his face as you shook. You were trying so hard to hold out until the very end.

Connor's speed picked up with every second, still making sure that his hips met you every single time. He was nearing his climax and he could feel you ready to release at any second. Your hands directed him to look back into the mirror.

“That’s the true face,” you gasped, “of the android I love.”

Connor jerked into you trying to get you to release yourself onto him.

“RK800…”

He picked up his speed again.

“Serial number…”

Connor’s mouth sucked in your nipple as his other hand reached between the two of you.

“313…”

His thumb zigzagged over your clit.

“248…”

Your hands weakly pulled his head back into the direction of the mirror. His thrusts got faster.

“317…”

Connor began circling his thumb around your clit frantically. Not once did your eyes leave his face.

“51,” you moaned as he pushed the weight of his body onto you and he pushed into you hard.

“Connor,” you pushed yourself forward so that your mouth was level with his ear, “I love you.”

Connor was slamming into you by the time he felt your orgasm constrict around him. He couldn’t take it and his thrusts came to an abrupt stop as his orgasm left him whimpering. The sound mixed beautifully with your moan. You wrapped your arms around his back and pulled him further into you.

Connor observed clear tears dripping out of his eyes and down his cheeks. He buried his face into your neck to escape his own gaze. Unfortunately for him you noticed as well.

“What’s wrong, Connor?” Your hold around him tightened. Your fingers clutched the back of his shirt. He shook his head “no” into your neck and pressed a kiss onto your skin.

Connor finally pulled back from your hold and hovered over you. He leaned back and sat on the floor in front of you, pulling you up to sit across from him. He reached for your hand and laced his fingers with yours. He let his skin dissipate to reveal part of his true form. He stared at how his hand tangled with yours and held it to his chest. He whispered your own full name back to you.

“I love you too,” he gave you a lopsided smile before pulling you into his embrace. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so we know androids cry and have the typical clear watery tears because we see it happen in the Marcus route and I know that if Connor was capable of sex that his cum would most likely be normal colored as well, but the whole idea of it being blue is hot to me and I'm just not sorry about that.  
> Also I like to think removing the thirium pump, while dangerous, can be the android equivalent to choking or autoerotic asphyxiation.  
> Anyway though I appreciate all the comments and kudos a whole dang lot ;w; Concrit is still warmly welcomed!
> 
> And yes as you can see the next chapter will be the last for this series. I'm really excited to write it, but right now it doesn't look like it's going to be smut. That's not 100% decided yet, but just a warning for anyone that came purely for smut and wants to dip out of here before they get disappointed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long on this one ;_; work has been really busy and i've either had little time to write or i've been too tired to even /think/ about writing. I hope no one lost interest in my small hiatus and that this is enjoyable.

“Great suggestion, Hank.” Officer Chris Miller patted Hank on the shoulders. Some drunken cheers and mumbles backed up his statement.

“Yeah, whatever. It’s nothin’.” Hank grumbled before bringing his glass back to his lips, taking a swig of the whiskey in it. He was hiding a small smile. You nudged Hank with your elbow, a grin on your face. He just rolled his eyes at you, continuing to down his drink. Connor smiled at the two of you from your other side as a tipsy Chris Miller took a seat next to him at the bar.   

“Of course a washed up alcoholic would know all the best bars,” a snide voice retorted with a slight slur. A mocking scoff followed the rude statement.

“Fuck off, Reed.” Hank growled. His hands tensed around his now empty glass. You, Connor and Chris turned towards the unpleasant voice. None of you really needed to see who the uninvited voice had come from because you already knew there was only person who was consistently rude and disrespectful for no reason.

It was none other than Gavin Reed, accompanied by Officer Tina Chen. You let out an irritated sigh, shaking your head. Connor’s LED blinked yellow and Chris Miller’s lips were pursed into a thin line.

“So is this one of your little hiding holes when you feel like ditching your job and leaving the hard work to everyone else?” Gavin sneered, “Seems a little too nice for you.” He shared a smug glance with Chen. Hank was obviously trying to keep his composure. Even in his intoxicated state he knew that Gavin wasn’t worth the trouble. Fowler had specifically stated that if he heard anything negative about the night that the entire Detroit Police Department would suffer the consequences.

“Gavin, you’re such a –,“ you stood up from the bar seat to confront him. Connor put his hand on your shoulder and urged you to sit back down as he stood up. You let his hand guide you back down and he gave you a reassuring squeeze.

“Actually, this location was directly approved by the Captain,” Connor gave him a tight lipped smile. “The Captain felt that it was just right, not extravagant and appropriately casual, for tonight’s outing.” Connor ended his statement with a polite tilt of the head. Your mouth was parted in amused shock. Connor was being passive aggressive with him.

Both Reed and Chen looked taken aback. Gavin blinked a few times before a scowl settled on his face. He took a step towards Connor and looked him up and down. The two of them would have been face to face had Connor not been taller than Gavin.

“A piece of plastic isn’t even worth my time,” Gavin said with a smirk. He backed away maintaining eye contact with Connor before turning and walking to the other end of the bar with Tina Chen. You heard Chris sigh next to you. You gave Connor a small encouraging smile and reached for his hand before turning to Chris. Connor’s fingers intertwined with yours as he sat back at your side.

“Hey,” Chris started out softly, “Don’t mind him, Connor. You’re just as important as anyone else here.”    

“Damn right he is.” Hank chimed in loudly. He had ordered more drinks for you, Chris and himself. You leaned on Connor’s shoulder and looked up at him with a smile. He was trying to keep his composure at the compliment. His hand squeezed yours and he looked down at you to meet your gaze. 

Loud cheering interrupted the four of you and you all turned to look at the commotion. Two of your fellow officers had engaged in a drinking contest while the others were placing bets on who would come out the drunken victor. Hank craned his neck to try and see who the two participants were and if either of them were worthy of betting his money on.

“I think I’m going to take this as my sign to get out of here,” Chris chuckled. “I’m a father now. I don’t have too much time for partying.” He beamed as he thought about his family.

“Mr. Miller, I do not suggest driving in your condition. May I call a cab to pick you up?”

Chris smiled, “You don’t have to be so formal, call me Chris. And I’ve already called my wife she’ll be here any minute now.” He patted Connor on the shoulder you weren’t resting on.

“Good night, you three. And try not to let Reed ruin your night, okay?” He smiled at each of you before turning to leave.

“Not a chance,” You shook your head with enthusiasm. There was no way you were going to let Gavin, of all people, ruin your night.

“Fuck that guy,” Hank mumbled. Chris gave you three a small wave and began to walk off.

“Hey,” Hank called out, “You just going to leave this drink untouched?”

“Shut up, Hank. I’ll finish it for him. He needs to be a little sober for his family,” you drawled with a smirk, “Right, Chris?”

He waggled his finger at you with a laugh before walking off. You finished the rest of your own drink in a few gulps before moving onto Chris’s abandoned one. You started to bring the glass up to your lips but a hand placed itself over the cup’s opening. You looked at the hand and followed the arm it was connected to all the way to Connor’s face.

“Yes, Connor?” you dragged your question out. Your face was starting to flush over and Connor had definitely noticed.

“I would like to check your Blood-Alcohol level before you proceed.”

“Jesus, Connor. Relax! Don’t be such a cop,” Hank groaned.

You laughed. There was no way you could be mad at Connor for wanting to make sure you weren’t hurting yourself.

“Sure. Fine but just how are you going to do that –“

Connor pressed his lips to yours. He wasted no time in angling his head to deepen the kiss. You closed your eyes, allowing for his tongue to dip in and explore the warmth of your mouth.

Somewhere in the background you could hear Hank cussing. A few wolf whistles followed.

Connor pulled back slightly and a thin string of saliva connected both of your lips. He let it land on your chin. He leaned down and poked out his tongue, letting it slide up the length of the wet trail. The blush on your face grew in intensity, heating up your face more than any amount of alcohol ever could. You were stunned as you stared up at him.

Connor smirked at you as his LED ran in circles.

“0.05%. If you would like to wake up free of a hangover then I would suggest that this be your last drink.”

“Fucking hell, Connor,” Hank rubbed the bridge of his nose with his thumb and index finger. You brought the cup up to your mouth to try and hide your embarrassment with a few sips of your drink. Your back faced Connor while you also avoided Hank’s gaze.

“I would like to suggest that you also slow down your consumption of alcohol.” He gave Hank an impish smile. Hank mocked Connor under his breath as he stood up shaking his head.

Hank walked over and joined the small group of people that had gathered around the two officers. He yelled something and handed someone some money.

You and Connor sat in comfortable silence as you finished your drink. His hand rested on your knee as the two of you watched the officers begin downing shots.

As you finished your own drink and you stood up. Connor did as well but you motioned for him to sit back down.

“I’m just going to the restroom real quick. I’ll be right back.”

He settled back down and watched you walk away. You disappeared from the main room and headed towards the bathrooms. You didn’t really need to use it, you just wanted a small break from all of the noise for just a minute. The bathroom was a single person room and was quite spacious. It was the standard public bathroom setup, but clean. You looked in the mirror and fixed your hair. It was slightly tousled from running your hands through it and moving about through the night. Then you adjusted your dress. It was simple and comfortable, once again something that Connor had picked out for you so it perfectly flattered you. When you felt that you had fixed your appearance, aside from the alcoholic flush, you headed back out to join Connor. You didn’t want to make him wait too long for you.

As you entered the room you saw Gavin walk away from Connor and head to another part of the room. It almost looked like they had been talking. You frowned and picked up your pace. Connor’s eyebrows were scrunched together and his LED had just gone from red to yellow. His eyes were downcast and distant. He looked deep in thought about something almost as if he was conflicted. He didn’t even pay attention when you stepped in front of him.

“Connor?” you asked softly. You brought your hand up to cup his cheek. He finally looked up at you. His eyes met yours with slight surprise, but his LED returned to blue. He smiled up at you, but it was off. It didn’t quit reach his eyes like it usually did. Not in the way that you had grown accustomed to. He abruptly stood up in front of you. You took a step back to give him some room, but his arm snaked around your waist and pulled you to his side. He walked you over to join the ever growing crowd around the two officers. Those two were definitely going to regret their decisions the next morning. You wanted to ask Connor if Gavin had said anything to him, but decided you would give him a time to himself to think. You cringed as you watched your fellow officers continue to consume drink after drink.  Connor’s hands wrapped around your waist and he rested his head on your shoulder. He swayed back and forth in a steady rhythm as your coworkers yelled over each other.

You had tried to paying attention to your coworkers but Connor had become too distracting. His fingers were rubbing small circles onto your clothed skin and every time you turned to look at him he would push a kiss into your cheek, stopping you from fully confronting him. Every so often his hold on you would tighten. Out of the corner of your eyes you could see his own eyes narrow and shift across the room. His face blocked whatever he was looking at. Sometimes his fingers would drum against your skin quickly before returning to tiny caresses.

The crowd around the officers grew and Connor’s body pressed further into yours as people pushed to try and get a closer view. You felt Connor’s leg push between yours, hiking up the skirt of your dress just a little. His thigh applied pressure to your mound. Your eyes widened and your eyes darted around you to make sure no one was witnessing what was happening.

“What are you doing?” you hissed at him.

He nibbled on your earlobe before breathing out, “Tell me when to stop.”

Your breath hitched in your throat. The crowd surged forward with excitement. Connor’s leg pressed further into you. Your legs were shaking and if it weren’t for Connor you weren’t sure if you would have been able to stand steady on your own. He waited a couple of seconds for you to say something but when you stayed silent he pressed a kiss to your neck, sucking softly. He adjusted his leg so that it rubbed against your heat again.  

Everything in you was urging you to tell Connor to stop, yet you found yourself pressing further into his leg. Connor smirked against your skin. His grip around you loosened as one of his hands slid down and rested above his leg, right at your most sensitive area. He tapped his fingers lightly on the clothed area. You let out a small gasp. You searched for any noticing eyes, but everyone was too invested in their drunken coworkers to pay attention to anything else. Plus they were all varying levels of drunk themselves, they weren’t going to be as keen as they were on the job.

Connor snatched you out of your thoughts when he pressed his fingers directly over your clothed clit. Your hand shot up and grabbed his arm.

“Connor,” you begged him in a whisper.

His embrace released you so quickly and smoothly that it was almost as if it had never happened. And you could have believed that if you weren’t left with a slick of moisture in your underwear. Your heart was racing and you could hear it pounding your eyes, even louder than all the cheering.

Connor’s hand laced with yours and he pulled you out of the crowd. The two of you headed out of the room and around a corner. You were quickly pulled into a small closet-like room and the door shut behind you quietly. Connor’s hands grabbed your hips and he pushed you into the wall.

His lips captured yours in a fierce kiss that you could barely keep up with. He pulled back to let you catch some air before assaulting your lips again. His hand pushed up the skirt of your dress and a finger hooked your underwear and began pulling them down. Yours hands grabbed his shoulders and you began pushing him back.

You gasped his name through one of his kisses and he pulled back. His eyes were burning with lust.

“What if someone finds us? What if Hank-“ your voice shook as you tried to steady your breathing.

“Hank went to lay down in the car,” he cut you off, “and he does not have his keys so he will not be driving under the influence.”

He slipped his other hand under your dress skirt and onto your freshly exposed sex. Connor’s thumb flicked over your clit and his index and middle finger parted your folds. Your fingers gripped the fabric of his jacket, bunching it between your fingers. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to your lips. His teeth captured your bottom lip in a small bite before he pulled away. You let go of his jacket and he began sliding down your body. He crouched down then settled on his knees in front of you.

His free hand lifted your dress up as his head dipped to meet your exposed skin. You shivered at the cool air. Connor nudged your thigh with his head and you parted your legs further so that he could get have more room.

You turned your head to the side in embarrassment and to check the door. It didn’t have a lock and a surge of worry shot through you. Yet it was overshadowed by the waves of excitement that pumped through your body. You suddenly jerked forward with a gasp. Connor had slid a finger into you and enveloped his mouth over you.

He lightly sucked on your clit as his tongue flicked over it in vertical motions. His long, slender finger pumped in and out of you, curling and uncurling. He soon slipped a second finger into you.

Connor’s hand released your dress and it cascaded over his head. You peeked down at him but he was completely concealed by the fabric.

Your hand gripped at the wall for balance as Connor suddenly lifted one of your legs up and placed it over his shoulder. He pushed himself further into you. You yelped and quickly covered your hand with your mouth. You were panting as his ministrations became more focused. His fingers were hitting your sweet spot with precision, sending shocks through you. The pumping had become faster and every so often he would spread them apart in a scissoring motion. His tongue pressed against your clit and licked slowly. It was an intense contrast from his swift fingers.

You were panting and trying to hold back your moans. The noises that did manage to slip through your mouth were muffled by your hand. You whimpered as Connor’s focus intensified. Every movement was intended to bring you to release. His tongue left your clit and traced the outline of your folds.

He hummed against your sex and your legs shook as an orgasm ripped through your body. Your moan was just barely muffled by your hand. Connor pressed his face further into you as he lapped up the juices of your orgasm.

When you were done riding off the pleasure Connor stood up. His hand still held up your leg. You looked up at him and blushed at the sheen that had glossed his lips; it wasn’t saliva. Connor used his free hand to unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants. He pulled his erect cock out and stroked it.

He leaned into you and his lips brushed against your earlobe.

“Don’t worry. I won’t make a mess,” he whispered huskily. He smirked at you.  

His hand left his cock and pushed your dress back further. His nails ghosted up the skin of your thighs as more of your leg was revealed.

Connor pushed you against the wall as his cock entered you. Your head leaned back into the wall as you sucked in air, trying not to make any noise. Connor used the hand that wasn’t holding up your leg to push the arms of your dress down, exposing more of your skin. He craned his head down to pepper kisses to the open area. You bobbed up and down with his thrusts and his actions became more intense as he started sucking on your skin, leaving little marks across your chest.   

His hand trailed back down your body and lifted up your other leg and wrapped it around his waist. Both of his hands slipped under your ass and he held you against the wall. Your arm wrapped around Connor’s back. You brought your other hand and tangled it in his hair.

He began to push into you faster, hitting deeper each time. You moaned and buried your face into the crook of his neck to muffle the noise.

In the distance you could hear your coworkers talking, cheering and shouting over each other. You wanted to say that what you were doing felt wrong, but the pleasure that you were receiving from Connor was clouding your judgement.

You could feel yourself close to your end and Connor began to piston into you. You arched your back into him as he squeezed your ass. He began whispering into your ear.

“Who do you love?”

You tried to respond. A particularly rough thrust cut your breath short.

“Who makes you feel like this?”

The grip in his hair tightened and you pulled his head back. He hissed then yanked his head back to your ear.

“No one else can make you feel this way.”

The confidence in his deep voice was sending you deeper into the rabbit hole of pleasure.

“I’m the only one for you.”

By this point you had begun to pant. Connor’s name slipped out between those pants and one of the hands that held you up pressed your head further into his neck. He pushed his weight even further into you and you felt him hit deeper than you had ever experienced. You closed your eyes as the coil in you tightened further, threatening to snap any moment.

You were saying his name between your pants and Connor was relishing in the fact that only he would get to hear your sweet voice in the heat of passion.

He heard the door handle turn. Connor pushed your head further into the crook of his neck, but the almost religious chanting of his name still leaked through. He pressed his head into you, inhaling your scent. The scent of your sex that only he knew. If the two of you were about to be caught he was going to make sure that the witness cought sight of the most intimate act of passion, even if it was in the abandoned android closet of a bar.

He began whispering sweet nothings on your skin. His words mixed with your mewling drowned out all other noise from your ear. You only knew of him and his love.

Connor peeked out of the corner of his eyes and the door had cracked open just enough for him to see Gavin and Officer Tina Chen exchanging lusty touches with each other. Chen’s hand was on the door handle. Chen turned her head to let Reed sloppily meet her lips. His hands roamed over her body.

When he pulled away he happened to look up and make eye contact with Connor. Connor pulled his face away from you just enough to give Gavin a victorious smirk. As he did so your release came and you moaned out Connor’s, pleasure thick in your tone. Your back arched as you pressed off the wall and into Connor, desperate to feel as one. The hand in your hair rubbed caressed you softly as the pleasure died down in waves that rocked your entire body.

Connor winked at Reed who had watched the entirety of your coming apart at the hand of the thing he hated most, an android. He yanked Tina away and stormed off. Her hand closed the door back with a soft thud that your ears failed to catch.

Connor knew that he should have felt ashamed, embarrassed, and guilty. Yet he didn’t. There was a one hundred percent guarantee that Reed would not report what he saw to Fowler for two reasons. First, it would get the entire Detroit Police Department in trouble, which would send all the anger of his coworkers on him. Second, he would have to admit that he watched the climax of a fellow coworker. Connor smirked again as he set you down. Gavin should have never said anything to him that night.

“Adam and Eve, not Android and Eve.” Connor repeated the derogatory slogan back to himself in a whisper.

“What?” you asked trying to put yourself back together so that you appeared presentable and not like you just had sex in a bar closet.

“Nothing important,” Connor smiled at you and pulled you into his embrace, “I love you.” He pressed a kiss to your forehead then began smoothing out your hair.

You smiled up at him, “I love you too, Connor.”      

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support on this mini journey. I really never expected to do anything with the initial one-shot and I most certainly didn't expect over 450 kudos. It means so much to me, an amateur fic writer, that people not only read this but left kudos on it. I really do appreciate it! (I feel kinda bad though because I posted smut of Connor on the day of Bryan and Amelia's wedding. I'm sorry Bryan, but if it helps I do separate you from Connor orz)
> 
> I do want to keep writing fics and I have been mulling over the idea of writing a Bloodborne (Gascoryk) fic, but I think after finishing this I would like to write a RK900 x Reader one shot. I intended for this to be my last D:BH piece, but the idea came to my head and I'm really into it now lol. 
> 
> Also, David Cage and his games suck and they would be a million times better if he wasn't involved. All the actors of D:BH are what made the game (+ that sick as fuck soundtrack) great and I hope they all succeed in their careers.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I know I said the last chapter was the final chapter but this idea came to my head and I just /had/ to write it. I actually flustered myself with this one at a certain part. So much so that I actually had to stop and just bury my head in my hands in disbelief. I hope you have a similar reaction and enjoy! :3c

“A hundred and seven calories, thirteen milligrams of sodium, twenty-seven grams of carbohydrates and sugars…” Connor chastised playfully. He let his eyes leave the road for a second to sneak you a sly smirk.

You rolled your eyes and took another sip of the blue slushed drink from the cup you were holding. You had decided to treat yourself to a random cool little treat. One that was not good for you health, which is something Connor made sure to let you know immediately _and_ repeatedly. You had told him that you appreciated his concern, but that sometimes it’s okay to be a little bad. He had cocked an eyebrow at you, but kept quiet.

The two of you sat in a peaceful silence as Connor navigated the road. Well, it had been a peaceful silence at first. Connor’s eyebrows scrunched as you inhaled loudly and began desperately sucking at the almost empty cup. Your straw scratched the bottom of the paper cup, pushing around the remnants of the sugary drink. The desperate sips loudly echoed out of the little amplifying chamber the cup had created. The straw rattled around the plastic rim as you shook the cup, trying to gather the remaining liquid.

When Connor finally braked at a red light he turned to look at you with pursed lips. The straw was just barely nestled between your blue tinted lips. It balanced on a coquettish smirk. Your eyes glinted with frisky revenge. The tight line of his mouth melted into a lopsided grin.

“Is that payback for trying to keep your health in mind?” He chuckled. The light turned green and he turned his attention back to the road. He peeked at you from the side of his eyes when you faked a hum.

“Maybe,” you closed your eyes and stuck your tongue out at him through a laugh. Almost the entire base of your tongue was stained blue. Connor’s jaw clenched. His grip on the steering wheel tightened. Shoulders dropped as his back straightened abruptly.

His change in demeanor went unnoticed as a call from Hank conveniently distracted you. The conversation just barely registered in Connor’s systems. His eyes absorbed every movement of your tongue. How it danced in your tongue with each word. How it beckoned him.

Connor applied a little more pressure to the gas pedal, urging the engine to get the both of you to your destination faster.

You sighed as you put your phone away, “They need us back at the station.” Connor cursed under his breath. You gave him a questioning look before reluctantly continuing on, “But Hank said we should take our time. He doesn’t _really_ want to get started any time soon,” you snickered thinking of Hank’s groaning voice as he complained about the work.

Connor nodded in acknowledgement but didn’t slow down. His mind raced as he took the necessary turns to get back to the police station. You rested your head in your hand against the window as Connor drove the both of you back to work.     

The ride back to the station had been peaceful for _you_. Connor, on the other hand, had sat there feeling like a victim. Every single time you opened your mouth to sigh, take a sip of water, talk he could see the wet digit in your mouth so tauntingly painted blue. Sometimes it dipped out of your mouth and traced the shape of your lips. Your lips that were also discreetly stained a faint blue.  

The entire car ride had felt like a deep secret of his hand been exposed for the world to see, to taunt him with. Yet there was no dark secret that had been shared, no _intentional_ teasing. Just you and him on a seemingly regular day.

You pouted when Connor pulled into the Detroit Police Station’s parking lot.

“You’re such a goody two-shoes, Connor. You were supposed to take your time,” you sighed in defiance as he pulled into one of the designated parking spots. It had been about 45 minutes since you had talked to Hank. For someone that liked to procrastinate and take every minute avoiding work, Hank became a stickler for time when he gave someone a time frame.

Connor got out the car without a word and you followed. You angled your head over the card hood trying to catch his attention, but he had turned around and started adjusting his tie. You closed the door and began to head to the back of the car, but stopped to check your reflection in the side view mirror. The blue was gone from your lips, but your tongue was still dyed. You sighed, but that wasn’t so obvious so it didn’t really matter.

You groaned, “Why did you park all the way in the back?” You put your hands on your hips.

Connor finally turned to face you and from the look in his eye you instantly knew that he had some kind of sneaky plan he was ready to execute with perfect results. He walked past you and nodded his head, motioning for you to follow him.

The two of you walked even further into the back of the parking lot and he led you into a small open area that was completely out of public view. If it had not of been so small it could have resembled an alleyway. One side was blocked off by a tall brick wall while the other side was blocked by the wall of the parking structure itself. The back end was a dead end, connected to one of the Detroit Police Department’s buildings. The only way to access the small area was from the direction you and Connor had come through.

“So what’s all this about?” you motioned at the area with a quizzical look.

“This is where some of the officers come to get some private time. Some use it to smoke, others to gossip away from any prying ears. They think it’s private and that only the few who they have told know about it.” Connor pulled you into his embrace and began stroking your hair. His lips brushed over your cheek, following the contours and shape of your face. His hands rested on your hips and he leaned you against the brick wall.

“Let me guess, you found it and they begged you not to tell Fowler?” Despite the abrupt embrace you allowed Connor’s affection to continue. Sometimes you couldn’t help but melt into his touch.

“Something like that,” his chest rumbled against you as his sweet voice hinted at other intentions. One of his hands left your body and reached up to your face. He traced your lips. His perfectly smooth fingertips gliding over them. The blue coating was gone, as if it had never existed in the first place.

You didn’t resist when he gently parted your lips. He tenderly trapped your tongue between his thumb and forefinger. His thumb rubbed small circles on the wet muscle. You watched him study your tongue as if he had never seen it before in his life. As if it were a piece of evidence in one of his cases. Connor could only focus on that blue tint. It was so familiar, yet foreign. So persistent. The color was so similar to another liquid that he knew. But that mocking blue didn’t come from what he wanted it to. _Not yet at least_.

His thumb began to slide further into your mouth and stopped right before moving too far to where it would become unpleasant. His finger slowly massaged the back of your tongue. A bead of your saliva was beginning to gather at the corner of your open mouth.

Connor finally locked eyes with you. There was a fire that only you recognized. One that only you had seen before. You blushed despite the familiarity. The look in his eyes was a little fiercer and more domineering than it usually was. Your heart was pounding in your chest. It felt like it was rocking your entire body. You almost worried that it could be heard throughout the lot.

Connor’s thumb pressed your tongue flat before slowly dragging back down to the entrance of your mouth. Not once did the two of you break eye contact. All too suddenly he pulled his fingers from your mouth. The wet digits balanced your chin and tilted your face up towards his own. Connor pressed his lips against yours softly, pulling away when you tried to deepen the kiss.

“Will you get on your knees for me?”

The look in his eyes. The way he purred his question out so seductively, so sweetly it alone almost brought you to your knees. Everything felt fuzzy, your brain was tripping over itself as it tried to process the situation.

“What if we get caught?” you just barely fumbled out the question. You weren’t even sure if it was coherent. Your body felt like it was running on nothing but alcohol. But you knew that this haziness wasn’t from any kind of liquor. You were drunk off of adrenaline, anticipation, _lust_.

“We won’t.” It was a promise. Maybe even a threat. You weren’t really sure and in that moment you didn’t really care.

Slowly you lowered yourself to the ground. Your knees pressed into the smooth cement. The coolness of the ground sent a chill through your body. Connor’s hands held your face up towards him. It was like he was demanding every ounce of your attention. His eyes held you in place and in anticipation.

As Connor used one hand to caress the side of your face the other began to undo his belt. Then his zipper. You reached forward to help him, but his hand slid back into your hair and tugged you back. Connor was surprisingly gentle and the motion came without pain, but you let out a small gasp in surprise.

Connor shook his head quietly as he looked down at you. His eyes weren’t pleading, they were telling you; _commanding_ you. You relaxed in his hand and his hold on your hair loosened.

Finally Connor revealed his cock and leveled it with your mouth. His hand pushed your head forward. There was no resistance. He stopped right before his member could touch your lips. His fingers began to massage smooth circles into your scalp. You smiled up at him with a passionate glaze over your eyes then pressed a kiss to his head. His eyes fluttered close for a second before he frowned and opened them back. Connor’s fingers stopped their petting. You opened your mouth and Connor pushed your head forward onto his dick.

His hand worked your head slowly over his length. Not once did his hold let you move on its own. While you would have taken him all he once, Connor was slowly moving you down. Each time you were pulled back to the tip he would lock eyes with you. You felt a delicious wave of self-consciousness sink into you before he pulled you further down his dick. Each controlled bob of your head brought you further down and closer to the fabric of his pants.

Connor slowly but surely pumped you all the way so that you were now inhaling the fresh scent of his pants. Even when he pushed your head further down and your nose buried into his underwear you couldn’t find one thing unpleasant about him.

His hand untangled from your hair and moved back to cusp the side of your face. It was joined by his other hand. With his cock still hard in your mouth he angled your head up just enough for your eyes to meet. While his eyes were still radiating authority there was also a delicate sparkle in them. One that wondered if you were okay, if he should stop or continue.

You controlled your breathing as you prepared yourself. You looked up at Connor, the corners of your eyes crinkled and he felt the mouth around his length angle upwards in a smile.

Connor began rocking his hips into your face. His cock rubbed over your tongue and pressed against the back of your throat. The hands that held your head were aiding his member into your warm mouth. As his hips came forward so did your head.

Drool was dribbling down your chin and you managed the coherent thought of unbuttoning your blouse. It’s not like your hands were busy. After you were done you let your hands rest on your legs. Connor began to rock into your mouth with a little force, your head following the path of his motions.

The hold on your head tightened as he began to push into your mouth faster. The pace wasn’t something your neck could keep up. Connor’s hips took complete control of his motions and his hands simply held onto the sides of your head. His thumbs stroked back and forth on your temples.

Connor angled you back, resting your shoulder blades on the wall behind you. Trapping you between him and the wall. His pace quickened again. Your saliva was pooling out of your mouth and dripping onto your exposed chest. The fluid caused you to tremble and you heard Connor let out a short breath from above you. The obscene sound of Connor’s dick exiting and entering your wet mouth was driving you mad. It was dizzying, intoxicating. You wanted to hear more of it. And apparently so did Connor.

Again he picked up his pace. Connor slipped a hand to cushion the back of your head as he pushed you against the wall further. Each one of his thrusts buried your nose in his clothing and you could have sworn you felt his bare skin brush your nose. The erotic sound of Connor fucking your mouth grew louder. You added to the filthy symphony with your moans. The vibrations rippled through your throat and around the cock that was filling your mouth. Your chest was coated in your drool.  

A shadow loomed over you as Connor’s body leaned over you. He was using his forearm to hold himself up against the wall. His head was pressed into his arm and he gazed down at you. You were held so firmly in place that you had to strain to look up at Connor. You had felt his eyes boring into your head. You eventually made eye contact and his thrusts got faster and harder. Each one successfully pushing your nose past all of his clothing and into his bare skin. You could feel his cock twitching in your mouth.

“Swallow for me,” he panted out. This was the first time you were hearing his voice. The melody of his dick sloshing through your mouth had drowned out the cadence of both of your breathing. You nodded your head. The statement had sounded like a command, but with Connor you knew he was also asking for consent.

Connor released you from your trappings between his body and the wall. Both of his hands moved away from your head. One returned and he hooked his index finger under your chin and angled it up with his thumb. With a shuddered exhale Connor began to release in your mouth. You made sure his eyes were locked with yours as you gulped all of him down without hesitation. Some of the blue cum began to dribble down your chin and Connor caught it with his thumb before it could fall. He had crouched down to your level so that you were now eye to eye.

Your hand grabbed his and you licked over and briefly engulfed his thumb in your mouth as you made sure none of his release was wasted. His gaze was fierce and you felt your cheeks burn in sinful and exciting humiliation. You were finally coming down from the euphoria of adrenaline and you slowly released Connor’s hand.

He quickly pulled you into a tight embrace, completely ignoring that you were covered in your own saliva. His fingers worked together to massage little patterns into your back.

“You didn’t have to-“

“I wanted to.”

Connor pressed a soft kiss to your lips, making sure to be as gentle as possible.

“Wait here one second,” he got up and walked out of sight. You sat back, giving your knees the relief they needed and released a content sigh.

Connor returned as quickly as he had left. In his hands was a towel and two bottles of water. He untwisted the lid of the water and offered it to you as he crouched in front of you. You thanked him and immediately began gulping down the cool liquid. It’s not that Connor had an inoffensive taste, you both knew that wasn’t the issue, you were just extremely thirsty for just plain water. Having your face fucked was a dehydrating process.

As you chugged the water down, Connor began wiping the saliva off of your chest with the towel. His touch and the fluffiness of the towel were so soothing that you could have fallen asleep right then and there.

Connor opened the other bottle of water and handed it to you. You set the other one down and accepted it, but this time you took your time in enjoying the hydration. Connor had finished cleaning your chest and buttoned your blouse back up for you. He then began patting the sides of your face with a corner of the towel, dabbing any sweat off of you.

You lowered the water bottle from your mouth and rested your arm. Connor unraveled a small brush and some makeup from inside the towel. Your eyes widened in amused surprise.

“Connor, were you planning all of this from the start?” you drawled at him playfully.

“No, I did not have any idea that todays...” he paused, “events would transpire. But I choose to keep spare supplies in your car in case of an emergency,” he said the last part so proud. You couldn’t help but beam at him.

He began brushing your hair back into place. Every so often he would lean forward and press a kiss to your forehead. When he was done he began touching up your makeup. You had let him before getting impatient and swatting him away. He had insisted on you putting lipstick back on, but you claimed that you were fine. He tried to encourage you, but truthfully it was still overwhelming when he decided to take care of you like that. Eventually, you won and Connor hesitantly put your lipstick away.

“What time is it? I hope we didn’t make Hank wait. I really don’t want to hear his complaining,” you were a little startled that you had completely forgot about Hank. More precisely _your job_.

“It has now been exactly an hour since you last spoke with him on the phone,” Connor walked along side you as the both of you headed into the station.

“Oh perfect! You know how to manage time so well, Connor.” You teased, nudging him with your elbow.

“I calculate every hour so that I can make the most out of my time with you,” he smiled crookedly at you.

Your eyes darted away quickly, trying not to fall apart in the middle of the station at that very moment. Your face was so warm.

“Hey, you two! Come here.” A familiar voice barked at the two of you.

“Good afternoon, Hank.” Connor greeted Hank in his usual manner.

“Hi,” you softly replied, still trying to keep yourself together after Connor’s little declaration.

Hank had a few different reports pulled up on his screen. He motioned for you and Connor to read them. It wasn’t much, but that just meant the three of you would be busy for the rest of the evening. When you were done he filled you both in on the extra details like where you were headed and who you would need to talk to.

The three of you began heading out when Hank turned to you.

“Had one of them slush drinks, huh?” He smiled, “I used to love those things when I was younger.”

“Yeah, but how did you know?” you looked at him stunned. When you checked in the mirror the blue had –

“You got a little blue on your lips. Always hated that about those stupid drinks. Every damn time you have one it lets the whole fuckin’ world know,” he laughed as your hands shot up to your lips in embarrassment. “It happens to the best of us, kid.”

Connor joined in with his own genuine laugh. He smirked at you over Hank’s shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you know which part I'm talking about in the opening note because wew I was so shook tbh. As always thanks for all the positive comments and kudos. I never expected anything I wrote to get 600+ kudos ;w; ahhh ty ty ty!!!


End file.
